Little Miss Brown Eyes
by Fawna
Summary: Jack was sure that after the lose of Charlie he was done with the whole parenting thing. But he was wrong, and he dosnt know what to do about it. Can he be a parent again, or is it lost to him?
1. My Daddy

A/N- This story starts a day after Orpheus in the seventh season. Daniel has been back about two weeks now. And just so every one knows as of yet, in my story there is no Pete Shanahan.

Chapter One -- New Family

"So Teal'c how long is Rya'c going to be here?' Jack asked as they walked down the hall towards the mess hall.

"He departs tomorrow. There is much to be done with the new Jaffa and he is anxious to get started. Bra'tac is there already working with the new Jaffa. We will someday have a formidable army."

"Yes, yes we will" Jack said nodding his head. They were headed to the mess hall for lunch. They were meeting Rya'c, Sam and Daniel, Jack had suggested it. He was so happy that every thing was getting back to normal, Daniel was getting his memory back and Teal'c was doing well.

"How is Bra'tac doing?" Jack asked as they walked into the mess hall.

"He is well" Teal'c said nodding his head happily. "Daniel Jackson seems to be doing well"

"Yeah I think he's almost got it all back" Jack said smiling at Daniel as they approached. He sat down and nodded at all his friends.

"So when are we going off world again?" Jack asked looking over at Sam. "I'm starting to feel a little cooped up"

"We've only been home for two days" Daniel said shaking his head and smiling. "And the last time we were off world we had to fight for our lives"

"I know, don't you miss it?' Jack said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Right" Daniel said sarcastically giving Sam a look that clearly said 'he's crazy'

"So Rya'c, how are you feeling?" Sam asked looking over at the boy. 'Not really a boy anymore' Sam thought smiling.

"I am well" He said smiling at her. "It is nice to be here, I only wish I had more time"

"Well sometime, after we kick some Goa'uld butt I'll take you fishing" Jack said smiling at the look Teal'c got on his face.

"Indeed" Rya'c said nodding his head. "I would like that."

"No you wouldn't" Sam said under her breathe earning her a nasty look from Jack. Sam looked up and smiled when Janet came walking into the room smiling. She walked over and sat down between Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hello" She said smiling at Rya'c. "How are you feeling?"

"I am well" He said in a way that made it obvious he was getting tired of hearing this.

"Well that's good" Janet said nodding her head. She looked over and smiled at Daniel. He blushed lightly and smiled back at her. A gesture not totally lost on Sam, 'well now, what is going on there?' She thought to her self as Janet stood back up.

"Daniel I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something?" Janet asked looking down at him.

"Yeah" Daniel said standing up and smiling.

"What, you find something new?" Sam asked looking up at Janet.

"Just some thing's" She said winking at Sam and smiling. 'Ohhhhh' Sam thought laughing to herself. Janet and Daniel walked away talking about something in whispers.

"What was that?" Jack asked looking after them.

"What was what Sir?" Sam asked looking innocently at him.

"I believe O'Neill is referring to the odd behavior of Daniel Jackson and Dr. Frasier" Teal'c said looking up at Sam.

"Thank you Teal'c" Jack said shaking his head and eyeing Sam. "I think you know something and you're not telling" Sam smiled knowingly at him and stood up from the table.

"Well I've got some things to do back in the lab" She said picking up her plate still smiling at Jack.

"Carter" Jack said as she walked away. He turned back to Teal'c who quickly lost the little smile on his lips. "You know too?"

"I do not know what you are talking about" Teal'c said nodding his head and standing. "Come Rya'c I will show you around the base"

"Yes Father" Rya'c said standing and nodding at Jack who was still totally lose.

"Fine, fine, I'll figure it out" He said watching as they walked out of the mess hall and sighed. They were stuck on earth for another three days, and it was going to be a very long three days. He could figure this out. I mean how hard could it be? Something to do with Daniel and Frasiers odd behavior and...'Oh' He thought shaking his head. Things were never easy.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Did Rya'c get off okay?" Daniel asked after he and Teal'c finished practicing Kel'no'reem. Daniel was really starting to enjoy this. It cleared his mind and helped him to focuses.

"Indeed he did" Teal'c said nodding his head and standing. He reached out a hand and helped Daniel up. They walked over to table in the corner and sat down. Daniel poured them both tea (even though he would have preferred coffee, but Teal'c said it was too harsh) and sat back. They mainly did this to see if Daniel could recall any other important memories from being ascended, but so far nothing out of the ordinary had come of it.

"What are your intentions with Dr. Frasier?" Teal'c asked looking amused when Daniel jerked up and sprayed his tea all over the table.

"What...what are my... what?" Daniel asked looking shocked and a little confused.

"Did you think none of us had known?" Teal'c asked still looking amused, and it was starting to annoy Daniel a little.

"Well we didn't think every one would catch on this quickly" Daniel said smiling a little. He relaxed back into his chair and sighed. "I think I may be in love with her."

"This is good?" Teal'c asked watching Daniel smile.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head. "A little while after that whole thing with little Jack and Thor, Janet came to me and we had a nice little chat."

--Memory--

"Hey are you busy?" Janet asked knocking on Daniel's office door.

"No come in" He said moving some stuff off of the only other chair in the room. "How is Jack doing? Is he having any residual affects for the cloning??" He asked closing the book he had been looking at.

"Oh he's fine" She said nodding her head and smiling. "Just as noisy about cheek ups as usual" She looked over at the book he had been looking at to see that it was a photo album.

"Just reminiscing" He said indicating the book. "It helps me to remember"

"How is that coming?" She asked shifting into Doctor mode for a second.

"Fine" Daniel said nodding his head. "I've got most every thing back. There are still a few things that are still a little fuzzy, like I can't for the life of me remember Jacks birthday, though I know I must have known it" He smiled at her and opened the photo album.

"Oh" Janet said smiling at the picture of all of them at Jack's house having a barbeque for Jack's birthday. "Cassie had a lot of fun that day" She said looking up at him. "You remember--

"Oh yeah" Daniel said nodding his head and smiling. "Yeah I remember Cassie. How is she?"

"She's good" Janet said nodding her head. "She'd like to see you when you get a chance"

"Oh I'd love to see her" Daniel said smiling brightly. "She graduates soon doesn't she?"

"Yeah" Janet said nodding her head. "I can't believe she's getting so old" Janet said shaking her head. "It makes me feel old" Daniel laughed and she looked up at him.

"You're not old" Daniel said shaking his head. "I mean I'm not old and you're only two years older then me"

"Thanks" She said and as she spook a funny look came over her face and she looked like she might cry.

"Janet?" Daniel said rising from his chair.

"I'm fine" Janet said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm just so glad your back, when I told Cassie she started to cry, she was so happy. And now your back and it's just so good to have you home, here with us." She looked up at Daniel who was now just standing a few steps away from her. "When you died it was so hard" She said taking a deep breath and letting in out in a little shutter. "Sam and Teal'c stayed locked up in their rooms for hours after it happened. And Jack..." She trailed off a little as more tears roll down her face. "Jack was devastated, he hid it well, really well in fact, but one night a week or so after you died I went into the infirmary where you died and Jack was sitting on the bed, crying. I'm just...just really glad your back." She said smiling through the tears at him.

"I'm glad to be back" Daniel said taking a few steps so he was right next to her. He pulled some tissue out of a box and handed to her. When she reached for it her hand brushed his and he smiled.

"Daniel you asked me once when you first came back, before you got your memories back if there had ever been anything between us" She smiled at the look on his face and continued. "Sam told me you asked her the same thing"

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head and wondering where this was going.

"When you died there was one thing I regretted never telling you" She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I like you" She smiled and shook her head. "That sounds so juvenile but its true. I've liked you for a really long time and I--

She was cute off when Daniel lowered himself down to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back she had a sweet smile on her face.

"I like you too" He said laughing as her smile got bigger. "I didn't even realize till after my memories started to come back and I saw that I cared for you as more then just a friend." Janet reached out and put her hand on his cheek and he smiled.

"Of course you know this means I can't be your doctor any more" She said grinning at the look on his face.

"I think I'll cope" He said as she drew him in for another kiss.

--End of Memory--

"I am glad for you" Teal'c said nodding his head and smiling at Daniel.

"Thanks" Daniel said nodding his head at him. "I think I'm getting--

"UNSCEDUALED INCOMING TRAVLER" interrupted his words. They both stood and walked quickly to the door.

O-O-O-O-O

"Yes Mark I know" Sam said nodding her head. "I just don't like blind dates." She smiled and shook her head. "No this doesn't have anything to do with him being a cop." She listened to him and sighed. "Fine, yeah I'll come to dinner, that doesn't mean I'll like him" She nodded her head and looked up when she noticed Jack standing in her door way. "Ok Mark, I'll talk to you later, Love you" She hung up the phone and smiled at Jack.

"How's you knee?" She asked when he walked in and sat down.

"Oh I'll live, Doc has me coming in tonight for a cheek up" He said patting his knee and smirked at her. "Blind date?"

"Oh, yeah" She looked down at the phone and sighed. "My brother invited me to dinner a few nights ago and conveniently forgot to mention one of his friends was going to be there" She shook her head and smiled. "I wouldn't even know if his wife hadn't called and told me, siblings suck"

"I wouldn't know" Jack said shrugging his shoulders. "Only child"

"Oh so that's why your so spoiled" Sam said smirking at the out raged look he got. "Just kidding Sir" She pulled some papers out from a drawer and smiled. "We're going off world day after tomorrow"

"Finally" he said leaning back in his chair and smiling.

"Yeah" Sam said shaking her head. "I haven't cheeked out the terrain yet, I'm going to do it tomorrow after SG-8 comes home"

"Sounds good" Jack said nodding his head and smiling. "Where are we going?"

"To P3X-289" Sam said smiling and knowing headed forget as soon as he walked out the door.

"Right" He said nodding his head. "Ok well I'm glad we're not going to be stuck here any--

"UNSCEDUALED INCOMING TRAVLER" Jack looked over at Sam and they both jumped up and ran to the door.

O-O-O-O-O

"Sir we're not getting an iris code" Davis said looking up at Hammond. He nodded his head and they waited but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he walked in followed by Sam and then a second later Daniel and Teal'c.

"We're not getting a code" Hammond said looking out over the gate. Daniel glanced at the gate and an image flashed through his head. There was a sharp pain and he grimaced.

"Open the iris" he said as his hand when to his forehead.

"What?" Hammond said looking over at him as he sat down in a chair.

"Open the iris" he said again a little more urgently. Hammond looked to Jack who shrugged his shoulders and looked to Sam. Hammond looked from Daniel to the gate one more time and nodded his head.

"Defense team to the gate room" he said into the microphone. He turned to Davis and nodded his head. "Open the iris" Davis nodded and they all watched as the iris opened and for a second nothing happened. Then some one stepped through and Jack's jaw literally dropped. After the first a much smaller and younger person walked through and ran to the older boy.

"Jack?" Hammond asked after seeing the look on his face. "What is it?"

"That's uh...that's Garan Sir" Jack said looking away from the window and up at Hammond.

"Who?" Hammond asked looking confused.

"Laira's son" He said still looking very shocked. "Sir permission to--

"Go" Hammond said reaching for the microphone. "Stand down" He said to the men down there with their guns pointed at the two kids. When he looked up Jack an every one else was gone. He watched as the door opened and all four of them walked through. The boy walked over and nodded his head in greetings.

"Jack, you may not remember me but--

"Garan" Jack said smiling at the young man. "Of course I remember you. Is something the mater? Is your mother ok? Who is this adorable little girl hiding behind your leg?" He asked looking at the girl of no more then five peaking around his legs.

"This is Kiara" He said pulling her out from behind his leg.

"Is she your daughter?" Daniel asked from behind Jack.

"No" he said shaking his head. "She is my sister" he said looking up into Jack's eyes.

"Your sister?" Jack asked as a lead weight dropped into his stomach. "How old is she?" He asked never taking his eyes off the little girl.

"I'm four" She said smiling shyly at him. "Are you Jack?" She asked pulling down on her skirt.

"I am" He said nodding his head and smiling at her. She smiled at him and wiggled her finger for him to bend down. He knelt down and she smiled.

"You're him" She said smiling even brighter. "Mommy said you'd be here" She looked up and Garan and smiled. "She was right" Garan nodded his head and looked at Jack who was now looking at him.

"Who am I?" He asked again looking down at the little girl.

"Daddy" She said launching herself onto him and hugging him to her. Sam looked over at Daniel who looked just as shocked as she did. They both looked over at Teal'c who had a little smile on his face.

Jack looked up at Garan and he closed his eyes and Jack knew that they were here because something had happened. And from the looks of it, it was not a good thing. He looked down at the little girl in his arms and he sighed. He put his arms around her and picked her up. He looked back at his team and over his shoulder at Garan.

"Come on" he said to the boy. "I think we have a lot to talk about" He looked to Sam; there was something in her eyes that he couldn't make out, but it didn't look good. They all walked up to the briefing room and found Hammond standing there at the door.

"Long story?" he asked looking at the little girl.

"I don't know" Jack said looking at Garan. "I haven't heard it yet." They all walked into the room and sat down around the table. Kiara was still holding onto Jack like a life line. When they were all seated Jack looked over at Garan and nodded.

"A little while after you left Edora Mother announced that she was with child." He took a deep breath and looked at the little girl. "She did not say who the father was but none of us needed to ask" When he said this Jack noticed Sam look down at the table and a little sigh escaped her lips.

"Ok" Jack said trying to take this all in strides. "Then what happened?"

"Well after many months Kiara was born healthy and mother was very happy" He said smiling a little. "Then a many months ago mother started to get weak and she couldn't do her normal choirs. Naytha and I moved her and Kiara in to our home so we could help her" He stopped talking and looked down at his hands. "Then last month mother died" Jack dropped his eyes to the girl sitting in his lap and then closed his eyes. He was trying to hide the pain but to his friends it was very obvious.

"Mothers last wish was that I bring Kiara here, to be with you" He said looking again at the little girl. "At first I refused, she does not know you or this life, but mother was very insistent and Naytha agreed with her. So I brought her here" He stopped again and looked around the room.

"I'm so sorry" Jack said when he looked up and met the young mans eyes. "She was a very good woman" Garan nodded his head and stood.

"I must go back now" he said looking at Jack.

"Already?" Jack asked looking a little shocked. "Shouldn't you stay and..." He trailed off not really knowing where he was going with that. Shouldn't he stay and what?

"I have a daughter of my own at home and Naytha is again with child, I must go back and take care of them. You are a good man Jack O'Neill; I know you will take care of Kiara." Jack looked over at Hammond who nodded.

"I need to make a call" Hammond said standing and looking at Garan. "Can you wait another hour?"

"That would be fine" he said nodding his head. Hammond nodded too and walked back to his office closing the door behind him.

O-O-O-O-O

Half an hour later found Jack in his room alone looking at a picture of Charlie. Kiara was with Garan saying good bye. Hammond had talked to the president who had given permission for her to stay. Needless to say Jack was scared out of his mind. He looked up when there was a knock at his door.

"Come" he said putting the picture back on his bedside table. He rolled his eyes when Sam walked in. "Should have known it was you"

"You ok Sir?" She asked walking up to him.

"Yeah" Jack said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"You loved her?" She asked sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Yeah, I think so" he said looking up at her and seeing that look in her eyes again. "I don't really know for sure, I never really let go of this place, I think I always knew you'd find a way, you always do"

"Right" Sam said nodding her head and smiling. "Are you scared?"

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked standing and walking over to his desk. He pulled out a yo-yo and started fiddling with it. "I never really expected...I mean after I lost Charlie I pretty much figured that was it for me and the whole parent thing"

"But you're going to take her?" Sam asked watching his do as sorts of tricks with the yo-yo.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am" He said nodding his head. "I mean I'm her father" He looked up at her and a small smile spread over his face. "I'm her father"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked and seeing the look on his face hurried one. "I just mean you should cheek, just to be sure"

"Yeah Frasier is checking her out after Garan says good bye" Jack said nodding his head. He looked down at his watch and sighed. "I gotta go; Garan is leaving in a few minutes"

"Right" Sam said nodding her head and getting up. She followed him out the door and they walked all the way to the gate room in silence. Jack walked in and went strait over to Garan.

"You take care of your self" he said shacking his hand. "This is for you" He said taking something from one of the airmen. "It's so you can get back, so you can, you know, visit"

"Thank you, I would like that very much" Garan said taking it. He nodded at the rest of them standing behind Jack and walked over to his sister who was standing at the bottom of the ramp. Jack couldn't hear what was being said but he could see she was crying. When Garan stood back up Jack walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Garan nodded at him and walked up the ramp and through the gate and was gone.

"Jack got down on his knee and smiled at her. She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve and sniffled. Jack reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"This is going to work" Jack said holding her out at arms length.

"I miss Mother" She said sniffling again.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "You still got me, and I'm not going anywhere"

"Ok" She said nodding her head and hugging him again. 'This is going to take some getting use too' he thought to himself as Daniel Teal'c and Sam all walked over to introduce them self's. Kiara was very happy to meet them all and took immediately to Sam.

"I like you hair" She said smiling at Sam. She turned to Jack and gave him puppy eyes. "Can I have hair like her?" She asked.

"Well looks like kids all over the galaxy know puppy eyes" Daniel said smiling at Jack who looked a little lost.

"Well if you want short hair" He said looking at Sam who just smiled. "I don't see why not"

A/N- Ok so what do you think? Is it any good? I know it's a little short but it will get longer. Let me know what you think...Reviews make the heart grow fonder...or something like that. :-)


	2. Getting to know you

Chapter Two -- Getting to know you

"Well apart from the fact that her DNA is slightly different from us she is defiantly yours" Janet said looking over at Jack. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"And she doesn't have anything...in her?" Jack asked looking up at Janet and seeing that she got what he meant.

"No, there is no reason to think she is some part of Goa'uld trap" Janet said shaking her head. "She's a healthy four year old, well she's not really four yet in our years. The years on Edora are slightly shorter then ours. She's only about three and a half"

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. He wasn't really paying that close attention to Janet, after she said Kiara was healthy his mind had wondered off a little. He was thinking about what he was going to do with a four year old girl? I mean a little boy was easy, you played ball and built forts and took them fishing. What did you do with a girl? Maybe he should ask Sam or Janet, hell Daniel probably knew more about little girls then he did. Daniel, that brought something to mind.

"Hey Danny boy" Jack said looking up at Daniel. "How did you know to open the iris?" Daniel shifted in his chair and looked really uncomfortable. The general looked over at Daniel.

"Yes I was wondering the same thing" He said waiting for an answer.

"You're all going to think I've gone crazy" he said "Again"

"You are crazy Daniel" Jack said smiling at him. "I just want to know how you knew"

"Ok" Daniel said nodding his head. "It was like a picture in my head, one that hurt quite a bit I might add, I could see them standing there on the other side getting ready to go through." He looked around at the faces of every one, they didn't look very skeptical.

"A side affect of being ascended?" Janet asked looking over at Daniel. "Maybe Oma left a little something in there" She said looking thoughtful. "Some kind of power only the ascended have?"

"Yeah that was my conclusion too" Daniel said nodding his head at her.

"Is he ok though?" Hammond asked looking at Daniel.

"Well we should do a few head scans, and make sure it's not something else" Janet said hoping it wasn't something bad.

"Alright then" Hammond said rising. "Do it, until we find out what's going on with Dr. Jackson I'm taking SG-1 off the mission list." He looked around and smiled. "Dismissed"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sir what are you doing up here?" Sam asked walking over to the table Jack was sitting at. "It's passed 0400 hours Sir"

"So it is" Jack said nodding his head and watching the fly on the table walk around.

"Is Kiara asleep?" Sam asked sitting down across form him.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head and looking up at her when the fly flew away.

"What if she walked up in the middle of the night?" Sam asked. He held up a walkie talkie and smiled.

"I showed her how to use it" Jack said looking back down at the table. "She's really smart for a four year old" He looked up at her and smiled. "You're a girl" Sam laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes" She said rolling her eyes at him. "What about it?"

"Well what do I get for her?" He shook his head. "What I mean is...I've never...little boys are so easy, play ball and wrestling around. I know how to do all that" He took a bite of the cake he was eating.

"You've had more experience with girls then you think" Sam said smiling. "I mean there are Cassie and Marin. And I've seen you with the general's granddaughters Kayla and Tessa, they adore you." Sam said smiling at him. "Don't be so hard on your self Sir" Sam said standing. "You'll do fine, just do what you do with them"

"You want me to get her a puppy?" Jack asked thinking of Cassie.

"What ever works" Sam said shrugging her shoulders. "But your not going to do her any good if you can't stay awake, go get some sleep, Sir" She said smiling as she walked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming when he first heard the soft sounds of some one crying. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He could still hear it so he wasn't dreaming. Who could be crying? There wasn't anyone else in his rooms was there?

"Shit!" he said jumping up when he came fully awake and knew who it was. He threw on a shirt and ran out the door to the little room connected to his. She was curled up on her side crying into her pillow. 'Ok' He thought as he walked over. 'This can't be too bad, she probably misses her mother'

"Kiara" he said sitting down on the side of the bed. She rolled over and looked up at him. He smiled and she crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his lap and rocked back and forth a little. "It'll be ok" he said rubbing little circles in her back like he use to with Charlie. 'Maybe this isn't so different' He thought as her cried died down. 'Love them, care for them, that's all she needs' He nodded his head to him self as she fell asleep. "I can so do this" He said out loud and smiled when she stirred. He sat back against the head board and after a few minutes they were both fast asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sir" Sam said smiling at the scene before her. "Sir wake up" She said shaking him a little.

"Wait Sam" Daniel said pulling out his camera.

"I don't think you should do that" Sam said smiling at him.

"Yeah probably not" Daniel said snapping the picture anyway. Jack shifted and moved with Kiara sliding down onto the bed. Daniel handed Sam the camera and leaned over Jack and smiled. He picked his coffee up off the table and waved it under his noise.

"Coffee" Jack said sitting up a little and looking at both of them. "What are you two doing here?"

"You weren't in your rooms Sir" Sam said when he looked over at her she saw him look down at the camera in her hands.

"You taking pictures of me?" he said with a little smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No" Sam said hastily handing the camera over to Daniel. "He was" She said pointing at him.

"Tattle tail" Daniel said smiling. "The general wanted to talk to you, I told him I'd come get you. I ran into Sam on my way. You want me to watch Kiara while you're up there?"

"Yeah would you?" He said sliding her legs off of him and standing. "I'm just going to go change; I'll come back after I see the general.

"Right" Daniel said nodding his head. "Have fun"

"Thanks" Jack said walking back into his room and shutting the door behind him. Daniel smiled at Sam who was just looking down at Kiara.

"She looks a lot like him" She finally said smiling as Kiara's eyes started to open.

"Yeah she does" Daniel said nodding his head. "Hopefully she doesn't get his hair though" Daniel said smiling when Sam giggled.

"Yeah lets hope" Kiara opened her eyes completely and smiled slyly at them.

"Hello sleepy head" Sam said smiling at her. "You remember us?"

"Yes" She said nodding her head. "You are Daddy's Sam" She said matter a factly. Sam blushed a little at the way she said it and nodded.

"Something like that" She said nodding her head.

"And you're...Danny" She said after a second. She looked up at him as if to ask if that was right.

"Sure" He said nodding his head knowing that's what Jack must have called him. Well at lest it was that and not Space monkey. "How did you sleep?"

"I had a bad dream" She said closing her eyes, Sam could see she was trying not to cry. She took and small breath and looked up at Sam. "But daddy made it better"

"Well that's good to hear" Sam said smiling at her. "I have some work to do; will you two be ok here?" She asked looking from Kiara to Daniel.

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head. "I thought maybe we could color" He said looking over at the table Sam had set up the day before.

"Color?" Kiara asked looking up at Daniel. "Color what?"

"I'll leave you to it" Sam said smiling at Daniel. "Have fun" She said walking out the door and smiling as Daniel tried to explain the finer points of coloring to a four year old.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daniel sat and watched as Kiara colored a picture in one of the many coloring books. She had picked the Cinderella book after Daniel told her the story behind it. She said that her mother use to tell her a story that was very similar. Daniel had thought that was very funny, that half way across the galaxy they still had fairy tails.

"Danny I'm all done" She said smiling up at him. She held up the picture and Daniel smiled.

"That's very nice" He said smiling at her. "You didn't go out of the lines at all"

"Well you said not to" She said smiling at him. "Right?"

"Yeah, you did real well" Daniel said nodding his head. He looked down at his watch just as her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked smiling when she nodded her head and stood. "Ok then to the mess hall." She took his hand and they headed fro the door.

"Wait" She said letting go and running back to the table. "I want to take this with me" She said looking down at the picture she had colored of Cinderella and Prince Charming. "I want to give it to Sam" She said looking up at him and smiling.

"Alright" Daniel said nodding his head and walking back over to the table.

With the picture cut out and folded in her hand they started for the mess hall. "How old are you?" She asked as they walked down the hall. She had been asking questions since they stepped out of her room.

"I'm 39" Daniel said smiling at her. They stopped in front of the elevators just as they were opening.

"Hey Teal'c" Daniel said when he saw him standing there, Kiara inched behind his leg. "We're just headed to lunch, care to join us?" He said stepping on to the elevator with Kiara right behind him.

"Very much" Teal'c said smiling down at Kiara. "How are you today Kiara?"

"I'm well" She said smiling shyly at him. "Are you going to eat with us?"

"I am" He said nodding his head.

"Ok" She said nodding her head and coming out from behind Daniel. "What is that on your head?" Teal'c looked to Daniel and he shrugged.

"It is something to remind me" Teal'c said nodding his head. 'Indeed to remind me' he thought to himself.

"Oh" She said nodding her head. She was silent for a moment then looked up at Daniel. "What is this?" She asked pointing around them.

"An elevator" Daniel said smiling at the look on her face. "You see" he said bending down so he was at her eye level. "We're way under ground here"

"Under ground?" She asked looking a little shocked.

"Yes" Daniel said nodding his head. "And this helps us get from one floor to another."

"Floor?" She asked still not getting it.

"Um..." Daniel looked up at Teal'c who just raised an eyebrow. "Did you have a big house?"

"Yeah" She said smiling a little. "When mother and I went to live with Garan I lived up the stairs with mother"

"Ok, good" Daniel said nodding his head. "Well here we call those floors, do you see?"

"I think so" She said nodding her head.

"There are many, many floors here, and it would be a lot of work to use stairs" He said smiling. "So this takes us from one to the other"

"Oh" She said looking to Teal'c to confirm what Daniel had said. "Really?"

"Indeed" he said smiling a little at her.

"Ok" She said as the doors opened. There were people all over the place down here. She looked up and took Daniel's hand then not wanting Teal'c to feel left out she took his hand too. Teal'c looked down at her then to Daniel who just smiled and shrugged a shoulder. They walked like this to the mess hall where Kiara let go of Daniels hand and smiled up at Teal'c.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How's my new little patient?" Janet asked sitting down at the table next to Daniel and across from Kiara.

"I'm well" She said thinking these people asked that a lot. She looked passed Janet and smiled wide. "Daddy" She said jumping up and running to him across the mess hall.

"Hey there kid" He said look down as she plowed into his legs. He picked her up and walked with her to the table. "So what's going on?"

"Well if Daniel's all done eating I thought I'd take him and run some test to see if we cant figure out what's going on with him" Janet said smiling at Daniel. Daniel looked down at his lunch and nodded.

"Yeah I'm done" He stood with her and smiled down at Kiara. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok" She said nodding her head at him.

"See ya Doc" Jack said smiling at Janet. Janet smiled and waved to Kiara. Teal'c stood and smiled.

"I too must go" He said smiling at Kiara. "Thank you for having lunch with me"

"Bye Teal'c" She said smiling at him. She turned to Jack and nodded. "I like them" She said taking a bit of her sandwich. "Where's Sam?" Kiara asked looked around.

"Probably in her lab looking at some new doohickey" Jack said as a sly smile spread over his lips. "Let's go take her something to eat"

"Ok" Kiara said jumping off her seat and running towards the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Just...just...don't touch it!" Jack could hear Sam yell as they approached her door.

"I'm sorry" An airman said backing out the door. "I'll just..." He trailed off and jumped when he turned and saw Jack standing there.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked smiling at him.

"No Sir" He said side stepping around him and running into a wall. Jack laughed and looked down at Kiara.

"That man was funny" She said looking up at Jack. "Is Sam in there?"

"Oh yeah, she's in there" Jack said kicking the door because his hands were full of food.

"I said..." She trailed off when she saw Jack and Kiara standing there. "Oh hi" She said as she backed out of the door way. "What are you doing here Sir?"

"Kiara wanted to bring you some food" Jack said setting down the tray. Kiara shook her head and looked up at Jack.

"No, you said she was stuck in here working on another doohity, and probably hadn't eaten in days" Kiara said smiling sweetly. Sam looked up at Jack with a smirk on her face.

"Well anyway thanks" Sam said taking a drink of the coffee still half amazed that Jack knew just how she liked her coffee.

"I brought you this" Kiara said pulling something from her pocket and unfolding it. She smiled at Sam and handed it to her.

"Oh it's beautiful" Sam said taking the picture. Jack just stood back and watched as Sam took the picture. She was so good with kids; she may seem the hard military women on the outside but under that she was a mother just waiting to happen.

"It's Cinderella" Kiara said incase Sam didn't know 'because you could never be sure with grownups' "Danny told me the story" She said smiling at her. "Do you have a Prince Charming?" She asked.

"Oh" Sam said looking up at Jack for a brief second then back down at Kiara. "No honey I don't"

"Oh" Kiara said looking a little sad by this news. "Well I'll get you one" She said nodding her head and smiling. "Ok?"

"Sure" Sam said nodding her head. "You do that"

"**Colonel O'Neill to the briefing room**" The speaker announced. Jack looked down at Kiara.

"I'll watch her Sir" Sam said smiling at him.

"Thanks" Jack said looking down at Kiara. "I have to go work; will you be ok with Carter?"

"Yes" She said nodding her head. Jack walked out the door and Sam knelt down next to Kiara.

"Why does he call you that?" Kiara asked looking confused.

"It's my name" Sam said smiling at her.

"No" Kiara said shaking her head. "Your name is Sam" Sam laughed and rumpled her hair.

"That's my first name, my last name is Carter" Sam explained.

"Well it's silly" She said looking thoughtful. Sam smiled at her; it was so easy to see her mother in her. Sam had always hoped somewhere deep down inside that someday she had Jack would pull it together and...well, do _something_. Now that seemed like a faraway dream, unreachable.

"What should we do?" Sam asked picking up some of her things so she could do something with Kiara. Kiara climbed up on one of the stools and looked over the table.

"What does that do?" She asked pointing to a small black box with funny writing all around it.

"We're not sure yet" Sam said smiling and picking it up. "Daniel has been trying to decipher it for about a week."

"Oh" She said smiling. "Is it a doohity?" She asked having a little trouble with that one word, which made Sam smile.

"Yeah it is" She said picking it up. Sam ran her hands around the edges as Kiara looked around.

"What about that?" She asked pointing to the phone on the desk.

"Well that's how we communicate with each other" Sam said picking up the phone. "Do you know where Daniel is?"

"He's with the Doc" She said smiling. Sam smiled at how she was picking up on all of Jack's nicknames for them. Sam picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Hi Janet is Daniel there?" She asked smiling at Kiara. "Ok, could you put him on?" She wiggled her finger at Kiara and she walked over. "Thanks" She smiled as Kiara looked up at her. "Hi Daniel...no nothing, I'm just showing Kiara the phones...yeah here she is" Sam said handing Kiara the phone.

"Hello?" She said holding it like Sam. "Danny!" She said smiling big and looking up at Sam. "Cool" She said echoing Jack again. She nodded her head and smiled. "He wants to talk to you" Sam took the phone and nodded her head.

"Ok talk to you later" She hung up the phone and smiled at Kiara. "Neat huh?"

"Yes" She said nodding her head. "When can we go out side?" Kiara asked sitting down on the desk.

"Well Hammond has to get permission first from some really important people" Sam said sitting on the edge of her desk. "We could..." She trailed off. 'What do you do with a four year old on a military base?'

"Can we color?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Sam said nodding her head. "We can go get some stuff from your room"

"Ok" Kiara said taking Sam's and as they headed out the door. Sam looked down at the little hand in hers and smiled. 'I could get use to this'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Up again Sir?" Sam asked sitting down across from him in the mess hall. "You know you shouldn't get in habit of this, it's not good for you"

"Thanks Doc" Jack said sarcastically looking up at her. "I just had some paper work to finish up and I wanted something to eat" Jack said looking down at his untouched cake.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked smiling at him.

"No" Jack said shaking his head. "Just thinking" He looking down at his cake and took a bite. "I need to take Kiara shopping, she needs stuff, Hammond told me that she's safe to leave the mountain and that I can take her home"

"Well that's good" Sam said smiling at him.

"Yeah" Jack said smiling. "I just...what do you buy for a little girl?" Sam smiled as she realized what was bothering Jack.

"Sir would you like me to come with you?" She asked smiling when he looked up. "I am as you pointed out a girl, I know what she needs"

"Would you?" Jack asked looking so relived. "That would be great, I was thinking about taking her out tomorrow"

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head and smiling. "Go get some sleep, and I'll meet you by the elevators at 1000 hours"

"Ok" Jack said standing up and smiling at her. "Thanks"

"Hey what are friends for?" Sam asked smiling to her self as he walked away. 'So what do you get for a four year old?' She thought as she stood. 'I think I need to call Mark'

A/N- So what do you think? Is it any good? Let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I haven't had a whole lot of time, I'll try to work on that...Maybe if I get the worm hole just right I can add more hours to the day? You think? Anyway let me know what you think... :-)


	3. Shopping!

Chapter Three -- Shopping!

"So how're you doing?" Daniel asked plopping down with his coffee in one hand and the coffee he brought for her in the other. He looked Sam over, she looked like she was stressing over something, and smiled at her.

"I'm fine" Sam said moving around the table so she could look at some part of the engine she was working on. "I think I almost got this thing working but..." She trailed off as she wiped grease from her cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine" Daniel said smiling at her.

"No visions?" She asked taking the coffee he offered as he shook his head. "Does Janet have any idea what's going on?"

"No" Daniel said shaking his head "The test came back but there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary"

"Well..." Sam said trailing off as she took a sip of coffee. "Oh, you went off base to get this"

"Yeah, I picked it up on my way here" Daniel said smiling at her. "So I hear your going shopping with Jack"

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head, at the mention of his name Sam felt a little sadness roll onto her face. She covered it quickly though and smiled at Daniel.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Daniel asked seeing that look on her face.

"So how are you and Janet? Teal'c told me he had a 'talk' with you?" Sam asked changing the subject oh so very subtly. 'Fine' Daniel thought smiling at her 'We don't have to talk now, but we will talk' He smiled at her and shrugged.

"It's good" Daniel said "I didn't think every one would catch on so fast" He said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well we're pretty smart" Sam said smiling at him. "I have to meet O'Neill in an hour so I'll talk to you when we get back? I want to know everything." She smiled sweetly at him when he got up. "Oh and Daniel"

"Yeah Sam?" Daniel asked turning around.

"You may be like a big brother to me, but Janet is my best friend, if you hurt her I'll be forced to hunt you down and hurt you" Sam said still smiling sweetly at him. Daniel nodded his head never losing his smile.

"Of course Sam" He walked to the door turned around and met her eyes. "She's safe with me"

"I know" Sam said nodding her head as he walked out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I think you should have a talk with Sam" Daniel said as he looked over Janet's shoulder. She was going over SG-6 charts. Kiara was in the other room being entertained by one of SG-6.

"You do, do you?" Janet asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head and missing the sarcasm in her voice completely. "Something's bothering her; I think it has something to do with a certain someone's arrival and..." He trailed off at the look on her face. "And you know all this already, don't you?"

"Well I am her best friend" Janet said smiling at him. "Its sweet that you noticed though" She said patting his cheek.

"I think you should make it clear that it's you talking, not Dr. Frasier" Daniel said smiling at her. "Because, well..." He trailed off knowing she knew what he meant. "Ok well I'll just leave you to it then" He said straitening. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "And Cassie is staying at a friend's house"

"I'll bring the wine" Daniel said smiling at her. "See you at 7:30?"

"Okay" She said nodding her head. She turned back to her computer and Daniel walked out with a big smile on his face.

"Danny!" A little voice called as he walked to the door. He turned around as Kiara came running towards him. "He pulled his thumb off!" She said looking accusingly back at Major Stansin.

"I didn't really" He said walking over to her. "See?" He said holding out both hands. She looked over both hands then back up at Daniel.

"I saw him do it" She said sounding less sure now.

"It's a trick" Daniel said stooping down so he was in front of her. "See?" He did the same thing more slowly so she could watch. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I could do that" She said looking back at Major Stansin. "That's neat"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"No, this is not an excuse" Sam said into the phone. "Something happened here on base and I can't come" She shook her head and sighed in frustration. "Mark I'm sorry, I'm sure he's really nice but there are things going on here that I just can't get out of." She listened for a second and nodded. "Yes we can reschedule. I'll call you when I know when I'll have some free time" She smiled a little and nodded. "Give the kids my love and I'll see you soon" She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Dodged a bullet there huh?" Jack asked walking into her office smiling.

"Boy don't I know it" Sam said smiling at him. "I thought we were meeting by the elevators? And where's Kiara?"

"Well Kiara is being cheeked over by Doc and I thought I'd come say hi" He said smiling at her. "So not going to dinner?"

"No" Sam said shaking her head. "There's to much going on here, with Daniel and Kiara, I just don't have time to go have dinner with a set up" 'But you'll make time to go shopping with your CO?' the little voice in the back of her head said. "I just have to finish this up; I'll meet you at the sickbay"

"Right" Jack said smiling at her. "See you in a few" Jack turned and walked out of her office. She had had that look on her face again and he just couldn't figure out what was wrong. 'Maybe I should talk to Daniel?' He thought to him self as he walked down the hall. 'Maybe I should just get her really drunk then ask her what's wrong?' He thought as he heard giggling. He walked into the sickbay to find Daniel, his daughter and major...'oh what was his name?' sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Having fun?" He asked smirking down at them. Major what's his name jumped up as soon as he heard Jack while Daniel stayed on the floor with Kiara.

"Sir" he said saluting Jack. 'Oh Stansin, that's his name' He thought after reading his name patch.

"So?" He asked looking impatient. "Are you?"

"Sir?" Stansin asked looking a little nervous.

"Having fun?" He asked again having a lot of fun himself.

"Uh, yes Sir" He said nodding his head.

"Well good" Jack said nodding his head and smiling. "She's a fun kid huh?"

"Yes Sir" Stansin said nodding his head. "She is Sir" Jack nodded his head and looked over Stansin's shoulder to where Kiara was seated talking with Daniel.

"Are you done with your cheek-ups?" Jack asked Stansin.

"Yes Sir" He said nodding his head. "I have a briefing in..." He looked down at his watch and paled. "Ten minutes"

"Well you better get going" Jack said moving out of the door way.

"Yes Sir" he said nodding his head. "Thank you Sir" He said walking out the door and a fast pace.

"You're so mean" Daniel said standing with Kiara on his shoulders. "The poor kid" Daniel said smirking a little.

"Yeah what can I say?" Jack asked looking up at Kiara. "Are you ready to go shopping?" She smiled and nodded her head. Jack had explained that they were going with Carter to get her some clothes and toys and things.

"Are you coming with us Danny?" She asked looking down at him.

"No" He said smiling as he lifted her down. "I have some stuff to do here at work. But I heard Sam was going with you"

"Yeah" She said nodding her head excitedly.

"Yeah, I thought it best to have a girl along" Jack said smiling down at her.

"Wise decision" Janet said coming out of her office. "Daniel I thought you left?"

"I got caught up" He said looking down at Kiara. "Bye" He smiled at Janet and Kiara. "See you later Jack"

"See you Danny boy" He said smiling down at Kiara. "Carter is late" He said looking down at his watch.

"No she's not" Kiara said pointing behind him. "Daddy what does this mean?" She asked putting her finger to her mouth.

"It means she's trying to sneak up on me and you should be quiet." He said smiling at her.

"Oh" She said frowning a little. "Opps"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ok" Jack said looking around the huge department store. They were in the little girl section and Jack was totally lost. "I have no idea what to get" He said looking over to Sam who was looking at little pink dresses with Kiara.

"It's ok Sir that's what you brought me for" Sam said smiling down at Kiara who was trying to show her something. "Maybe you should go look at the toys, I'm sure you won't have any trouble with that"

"Thank you Carter" Jack said smirking at her. "I'll just go look at the toys, I'll met you two for lunch at 1300 hours"

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head. "Kiara stay right there" She said looking away from Jack. She smiled at him and walked over to his daughter who was looking at pink shoes.

"I think we should try other colors too" Sam said smiling at her. "O'Neill might lose it if we show up with all pink"

"I like this color" Kiara said picking up a green shirt with little dogs playing on it.

"Yeah that's pretty" Sam said nodding her head. "Maybe we should get you a dog" Sam said smiling.

"What's a dog?" Kiara asked looking at her funny.

"These are" Sam said pointing to the playing animals. "They're a pet that kids have" Sam said looking around to see if any one was around. It was a Wednesday so the store was pretty empty. It would probably sound a little weird to hear her explaining what a dog what to a four year old.

"Oh" Kiara said nodding her head. "I want one" She said smiling at Sam.

"We'll have to tell your dad" Sam said smirking "Now back to the clothes"

-o-o-o-o-

"Ok" Jack said handing over the money to the clerk. She smiled at him and took the money, gave him his change and handed him the very large bag of toys he had just purchased. He was turning to walk out of the store when the intercom in the mall blared out "Jack O'Neill please met Sam Carter at costumer service immediately." Jack turned to the clerk.

"Where is costumer service?" he asked as she looked up at him. "Its by the food court Sir" She said pointing out of the store. "It's on the far right."

"Thanks" he said as he practically ran from the store nearly running over a teenage girl. He ran all the way there, the food court was on the other side of the mall. When he finally got there he saw Sam standing there looking like the world was about to end. When she saw him her eyes watered and she ran over.

"Oh I'm so sorry" She said shaking her head. "I just looked away for a second, I was getting a dress down" She looked up at him. "Oh Jack I'm so sorry" She said watching as it dawned on him what had happened.

"Are they--?

"They're looking for her now" She said drying her eyes and shaking her head. "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" Jack said putting his free hand on her shoulder. "I lost Charlie once in a mall in D.C when we were meeting some friend of Sara's'. She'll turn up" He smiled at her a little even though he was just as worried on the inside as she was on the outside.

They sat there waiting for almost half an hour. Sam had wanted to help look but one of the security guards had told her she would just be in the way. To which Sam had told him she was a major in the US Air Force and if any one was in the way it was him. Jack smiled at the young man and led her over to the chairs.

"Carter calm down" He said shaking his head and smiling a little at her. The worry was starting to show in his eyes and Sam felt horrible.

"Daddy!" Kiara said running up to the two of them smile. "I saw a dog and a cat and a bird and--

"Kiara" Jack said pulling her into a hug. Sam leaned over and hugged the little girl too. "Oh I'm so happy you're ok" he said holding her out at arms length. "Where did you go? You worried poor Sam to death" Kiara looked up at Sam and her smile fell.

"Oh" She said hanging her head. "There was a dog with a woman and she was taking him to the animal store and I wanted to see" She looked up at her father. "I'm sorry" She said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"It's ok" Jack said pulling her up onto her lap. "Just don't do it again ok?"

"Ok" She said nodding her head at him and sniffing. A man about 32 walked up with a knowing smile on his face.

"She was watching the fish when I found her" He said looking down at Jack. Jack stood and smiled at the man. "I asked her where her parent were and she looked around and almost started crying when she couldn't find you"

"Thanks" Jack said holding out his hand. "I'm Jack O'Neill"

"Hey no problem" He said taking the offered hand. "I'm Pete Shanahan" He said smiling.

"Pete Shanahan?" Sam asked looking at him. 'It couldn't be' she thought as she looked him over. "Do you know Mark Carter?"

"Yeah, he's a buddy of mine" he said nodding his head. "Oh, you're not Sam are you?"

"I am" She said nodding her head. Jack looked between the two of them, he didn't like the way this was going. This was the blind date guy, and Sam looked like she might be a little more interested in dinner now.

"Hey thanks again for finding Kiara" Jack said picking up his bags and looking at Sam. "I think we should head back" Sam looked from Jack to Pete and nodded her head.

"Of course" Sam said smiling at Kiara. "You must be tired huh?"

"No way" She said shaking her head as a yawn broke free. She smiled and laid her head on Jack's shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you Pete" Sam said smiling at him.

"You too Sam" he said smiling at her. "Maybe I'll see you again some time?"

"Maybe" Sam said walking out after Jack. Jack looked down at the bags Sam had and smiled.

"So get anything good?" He asked trying to look in the bag with out waking Kiara.

"Just kids clothes" She said smiling at him holding kiara while they walked to the car. "I am really sorry" Sam said hanging her head a little. "I can't believe I lost her"

"It's ok Carter" Jack said smiling at her. "It happens to the best of us" He handed her the keys as he put Kiara in her car seat. "Besides, she's fine, and now she has a new story to tell"

"Yeah" Sam said smiling at him. She got into the car after putting the bags in the trunk. She looked back at the sleeping Kiara and smiled, so much of her was Jack. She watched as the girl shifted and Sam sighed, she also looked a lot like her mother.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ok so what did we learn to day?" Jack asked as he tucked Kiara into her new bed at his house. Some airmen had delivered it while Sam and he had been shopping.

"That dogs are kids' pets" She said smiling up at him with a most innocent look on her face.

"No, the other thing" He said raising an eyebrow at her making her giggle.

"Not to leave without telling someone" She said like a well learned line.

"That's right" Jack said smiling at her. "You have your walkie-talkie incase you have a bad dream?"

"Yep" She said nodding her head and pulling it out from under her pillow. She smiled at him and tucked in back under there making Jack wonder how she could sleep comfortably with it there.

"Ok" he said walking to the door. "Night Kiara"

"Nigh Daddy" She said smiling at him. She sat up and looked at him through the darkened room. "I should tell Sam I'm sorry" She said looking a little worried herself. "I don't want her to be mad at me"

"I think that's a good idea, we have to go see Janet tomorrow you can tell her then." Jack said nodding his head. "She's not mad at you though"

"Are you sure?" She asked laying back down.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jack said nodding his head. "Good night"

"Goodnight" She said as he closed the door, leaving it open just a little. He walked down the hall to his room and sat down on the bed. He pulled the picture of Charlie off the nightstand and looked down at his smiling son. He ran his thumb down one of his cheeks. He smiled when he heard the door open and felt the bed shift as she climbed up. She leaned over his shoulder and looked down at the picture too.

"Who's that?" She asked putting her arms around his neck.

"Charlie, he's your brother" Jack said. He put the picture on the bed and then flipped her over his shoulder making her laugh. She landed in his lap and he picked the picture back up.

"Like Garren?' She asked studying the picture.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head.

"Where is he?" She asked looking up at him and smiling.

"Oh" Jack said looking sad. "He died a while ago" He said looking down at her. "He's up in heaven now"

"Like Mother?" She asked looking up at him from the picture.

"Yes" Jack said nodding his head "Like your mother"

"What is Heaven?" She asked looking down at the picture. Jack looked down at her and wondered 'how do you explain heaven to a four year old?'

"Well heaven is a place you go when you die. Its beautiful and full of other people you love who have died."

"Do you think mother is in heaven?" She asked as he eyes teared up a little.

"Oh yeah, she is" he said nodding his head and smiling at her. "And you know what?"

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"In heaven you can watch all the ones you love" He said smiling a little "So your mom, she watches over you from heaven."

"Do you think she's with Charlie?" She asked looking back up at him.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "I bet she is"

"Can I have a picture of him?" She asked looking down at the one Jack was holding. She looked up at him and he noticed how much she and Charlie looked alike. They had the same eyes and hair and when they smiled they both looked like him.

"Yes" He said nodding his head. "I'll get you one in the morning" he said smiling at her.

"Will you tell me about him?" She asked leaning back on his chest. "What was he like?"

"Well he looked a little like you and he loved to be outside..." Jack went on for almost an hour before he realized she had fallen asleep. It had been years since he had talked about Charlie like that to anyone. He shifted her a little so she was asleep on the other side of the bed. He put the picture down and walked into the bathroom to get changed. When he came back Kiara was all curled up in the middle of the bed. He smiled scooted her over and climbed in. He fell asleep in seconds and didn't move till the alarm went off the next morning.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Morning Sir" Sam said when she saw Jack walking down the hall towards her. He look...really happy. It had been a long time since Jack had looked that genuinely happy. 'That little girl is working wonders' she thought when Jack smiled at her.

"Morning Carter" he said as he walked passed her. "Kiara's with the Doc and I'm off to bug Daniel. See you at the briefing?" He asked as he walked backwards smiling the whole time.

"Yes Sir" Sam said nodding her head and smiling despite her self. He nodded and turned around headed down the hall. Sam shook her head and headed towards her office. SG-14 had brought something back that she was dying to get her hands on.

-o-o-o-o-

Sam looked up from her computer and twisted her neck. She looked over at the clock and sighed. She only had an hour before the briefing. They were all going back to Edora. Jack wanted to set up some kind of visiting system so Kiara could see her brother as much as possible. At first Jack wasn't sure if Hammond was going to let them go but after one little 'please' from Kiara he just couldn't say no. She got to her feet and walked over to the coffee pot only to find it was empty. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Man Jack had been in such a good mood this morning when she saw him, why was she so grouchy? She walked back over to her computer empty coffee cup in hand and sat down.

She knew why she was grouchy and she just couldn't explain it. It was almost like she was jealous of Kiara, which was ridicules. Who could she be jealous of a four year old? But maybe it wasn't that she was jealous of Kiara just...what she represented.

"Am I interrupting some serious thinking?" Janet asked walking in with two cups of coffee. Sam looked up at her and smiled, man she was getting a lot of coffee stops lately.

"I though you where looking over Kiara?" She asked taking a cup and taking a big whiff of it.

"Sam that was four hours ago" Janet said laughing. "Looking over that thing SG-14 brought back?"

"No" Sam said shaking her head. "I finished with that about twenty minutes after I started. It was a toy, a kid's toy, I mean gees, can't they tell an advanced weapon from a kid's toy?" She shook her head and smiled at the look on Janets face.

"Well they did go without their 'Sam' so what can I tell you?" Janet said smiling at Sam. "You know everyone on base should have one"

"Never leave home without it" Sam said shaking her head. "I was just working on some backed up paper work."

"So I'm not interrupting any heavy thinking then?" Janet asked sitting down across from Sam.

"Hey, you know some of us put some actual thought into our reports" Sam said thinking about the colonel. "Unlike some people I know"

"Right" Janet said nodding her head and smiling. "So Cassie is at rehearsal on Wednesday and Daniel is deciphering some long lost language, again, so you should come over and we'll rent sad movies and eat loads of ice-cream"

"Sounds good" Sam said nodding her head and looking at the clock. "I gotta go, briefing. Thanks for the coffee" She said smiling at Janet. "You have no idea how much I needed it. I'll see you when we get back"

"Ok" Janet said nodding her head. "Have fun" She stood up and walked out the door nearly missing Sam's muttered "yeah right."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello Kiara" Hammond said looking down at her. When Jack told her about the briefing she had insisted on coming with, which Jack had thought was incredibly cute.

"Hello Sir" She said saluting him like Jack had shown her earlier. Hammond looked up at a smiling Jack and shook his head rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Go sit down by you father" he said pointing at Jack. She nodded her head and walked back over and sat down next to Jack. Hammond walked to the front of the room and smiled at every one. They went over the mission, which was just basically don't get into any trouble, and come home by tomorrow.

"I'll see you all in the gate room in 30 minutes" He said looking around at all of them. They all stood to leave when Kiara walked up to the front. She wiggled her finger and the general bent down so they were eye level.

"Thank you Sir" She said kissing him on the cheek. Daniel laughed and Teal'c looked very amused. Sam giggled and Jack walked over to her.

"Ok, come on sport we gotta go get ready" He looked up at Hammond, who had stood back up. "Sir"

"30 minutes" he said smiling down at Kiara.

"Right Sir" Jack said nodding his head. He led Kiara out of the room and into the hall.

"Jack" Daniel said coming up next to him with a bag in his hands.

"Hey Daniel" Jack said smiling at him. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh" Daniel smiled and looked down at Kiara. "Actually we had these made for your first jump through the stargate with SG-1" Daniel said kneeling in front of Kiara. "They're just like ours" He said pulling out a little mini BDU's. He handed them to her and stood. Jack just smiled and Kiara looked up at Daniel with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow" She said looking at them. They even had writing on them. "Daddy?" She asked looking up at Jack. "What does that say?" She asked pointing to it.

"It says Kiara O'Neill" Jack said looking up at Daniel and smiling.

"O'Neill?" She asked looking a little confused. "What is that?"

"It's your last name" He said smiling at her. Hammond had just gotten the paper work in that morning. She was officially his daughter.

"Like you?" She asked smiling at him as she looked from the BDU's to him.

"That's right" He said nodding his head and smiling at her. "Let's go get you ready to go"

"Ok" She said turning to Daniel. "Thank you Danny" She said hugging him around the legs.

"Your welcome" Daniel said smiling down at her. He ruffled her hair a little and looked up at Jack. "It was Sam's idea"

"It's really cool Daniel, thanks" Jack said taking Kiara's hand. "See you in a few"

"Right" Daniel said heading to his office to grab something.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack stepped down the steps with Kiara holding tightly to his hand. She looked around and smiled when she saw someone coming up over the hill. Jack watched for a second, when he saw that it was Garren he let go of her hand and smiled. Daniel, Teal'c and Sam came though just as Kiara was running towards her brother. He bent down and scooped her up and walked towards Jack.

"Greetings" he said smiling at all of them as he bounced Kiara on his hip. "One of the scouts saw the gate activate. I hoped it would be you" he smiled at all of them. "My wife just gave birth to my first son" He said looking very much the proud father.

"Congratulations!" Daniel said smiling as they walked towards the village. "What are you going to call him?"

"Garren, for my father and me" He said smiling at them. He turned to Kiara and smiled. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes I would" She said nodding her head. "How is Vitani?" She asked as the village came into view. Jack looked around as memories came flooding through his mind. It was odd to look back over it now. It was a life time ago. He looked over at Sam and for the first time really understood all that she had gone through to bring him home. And thinking back he didn't even say thank you. He shook his head and decided he would have to amend thatsoon.

"Daddy" A little girl cried as she came running down the little gravel road that led to Garren's house. She stopped when she was about ten feet away.

"Kiara?" She asked looking up at her.

Hi" Kiara said wiggling a little so that Garren would put her down. "Missed you" She said smiling at the girl; she couldn't be more then two years younger then Kiara.

"Me too" She said smiling at her. Kiara looked back at Jack and smiled.

"That's my daddy" She said pointing at him. The little girl looked up at Jack and nodded her head as if in approval.

"Want to come see my new brother?" She asked taking her hand.

"Ok" She said waving to Jack and running off towards the house.

"Will they be ok?" Jack asked as he watched them run off.

"Yes" He said nodding his head. "The midwife is still here, she should keep her eye on them." Jack noticed that Garren's' house was a bit bigger then Laira's house.

"How long will you be staying?" Garren asked as they reached the house. He looked back at Sam, Daniel and Teal'c and nodded his head. "We have room here if you wish to stay"

"Well we don't have to be back until tomorrow" Jack said smiling at him. "So if you don't mind"

"Not at all" He said ushering them into the house. After a second a babies cry could be heard and a women's laughter.

"Garren" Naitha called from a back room. He turned and looked at the four of them.

"Excuse me" he said walking from the room in a hurry.

"Nice place" Sam said looking around. Jack noticed that that look was back in her eyes, and now he was starting to figure out why.

"Yeah" Daniel said nodding his head. They all looked over as Garren came walking back in with a little bundle.

"This is Garren" he said smiling at them.

"Oh he's so small" Sam said walking over to him. "What did Kiara look like as a baby?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"She was a very big baby" he said smiling as the two girls came running into the room laughing. Vitani had on Kiara's little BDU hat and Kiara was wearing the flowers that had been in Vitani's hair.

"Hey there" Jack said grabbing Kiara up by the waist as she ran by. She laughed as he tickled her stomach. He set her back down as she was off again with Vitani.

"I was just about to get dinner ready" Garren said looking around at them. "Feel free to look around. I'll call when it's ready" He said smiling at them.

"You don't need any help?" Sam asked setting her pack down next to the others.

"No" he said smiling at them. "I do it all the time, I quite enjoy cooking"

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head. She walked over to the front door and looked back at Jack. "Ok if I have a look around? I didn't really get a chance the first time"

"Yeah, just think of this as a mini vacation" Jack said smiling at her. She nodded her head and walked out the door. Daniel pulled out a book from his pack.

"You're going to read?" Jack asked looking at him funny.

"Well I'm going to do it outside" Daniel said smiling at him. "Don't often get the chance"

"Have fun" Jack said looking over at Teal'c.

"I am also going to have a look around" he said nodding at Jack.

"Alright" Jack said shrugging his shoulders. He looked back over at Garren who had already put little Garren down and was starting dinner. "Is Kiara going to be aright running around?"

"Yes" he said nodding his head. "I'm sure that she knows her way around"

"Right" Jack said nodding his head and walking to the door. He opened it and looked around and suddenly he was back to the moment when he gave up all hope.

-Memory Lane-

"Oh, hang on, some of that's pretty good. The jacket…it's…" Jack trailed off as he looked at the stuff in that basket. The stuff that represented a home he missed and was never going to see again. He looked down a moment then back up as Laira spook.

"Does it remind you of home?" She asked looking him in the eyes. He just looked at her for a long moment and nodded.

"Toss it." He said looking at her and smiling.

"Are you sure?" She asked knowing what this meant to him. She did not want to lose him but she did not want to see him broken hearted ether.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head again. He smiled at her then looked away as she turned and walked down the little gravel road.

-o-

He should have known Carter would never give up. He should have had more faith in her, but he just gave up. And now she was hurting because of what he had done. Boy he sure knew how to screw things up royally. He shook his head and walked down the path and towards the water. He had always liked it on the waters edge. It had reminded him of home, at his cabin. He was not surprised when he got there and found Sam sitting on the bank looking out at the calm water.

"Sir" She said when she looked over her shoulder. "Whatcha doing?" She asked looking back at the water as he sat down next to her.

"Nothin" he said looking aver the water too. They sat like that for a little while in silence. Finally Jack sighed and looked over at Sam.

"I'm sorry" he said not really knowing how to say what it was he wanted to say. She looked up at him a confused smile on her face.

"For what?" She asked thinking it over. He better not have broken one of her 'doohickeys' again, she'd have his head.

"For not believing in you" He said wiping the smile off her face. What the hell was he talking about? "I should have known you wouldn't have stopped till you got me back" 'Aw' Sam thought looking out over the water again.

"Well it wasn't just me" She said not sure what he was getting at.

"I know" Jack said nodding his head kinda glad that she wouldn't look at him. "I just mean, I gave up on you so fast, and I never said thank you"

"Just doing my job" Sam said wishing now that she had found a different spot to stop and smell the roses.

"Sam" he said causing her to turn her head so she was looking at him now. He looked at her and smiled "I just want to say thank you" She nodded her head and smiled back at him.

"You're welcome" She said picking a piece of grass and played with it in her hands. "It was really hard, not knowing if you had died or not. Janet had to order me to sleep twice, and Daniel kept a constant watch to make sure I ate" Sam laughed a little then looked up at him. "But we got you home, that's all that matters." Jack nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something when he heard a little girl scream.

He stood and with Sam right behind him rushed towards the house. When they got there it looked as though the house had been rampaged. He could hear a baby crying and went in search of every one. He came across Garren and Naitha first. She lay on her back with the crying baby on her chest. Garren had a bloody nose and looked to be unconscious.

"What happened?" He asked looking at her. "Where is Kiara?!" Sam came running in a second later with Daniel right behind her.

"They took her" Naitha cried holding the baby close. "They took her and...and my little Vitani" She was bleeding from the lip, probably from a punch.

"Who's they?!" Jack asked looking around the room for evidence.

"The one's like..." She hiccupped and a fresh wave of sobs broke lose. "The ones who look like him" She said pointing at Teal'c who was now standing behind him.

"Damn it!" Jack said. He turned ran out of the room and headed to their packs. When they got outside he stopped and looked down at the foot steps going away from the gate into the woods. "They must have come by ship" Jack said looking around. "We have to get to them before they get to their ship" He said turned and looked at the rest of them then to Teal'c. "You think?"

"Indeed, we must hurry" Teal'c said nodding. Jack nodded and wasted no more time talking. He turned and headed into the forest knowing his team was right behind him.

A/N- I am an evil, evil person. Hehehehe. Anyway what do you think? Bet you'll never guess who snatched her up... Hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am. Let me know what you think.


	4. Old Enemies

A/N- Goa'uld speak will be in **bold**. When it's not bold it's them talking with the hosts voice.

Chapter Four -o- Old Enemies

Jack slowed down when he heard voices about ten feet in front of him. He couldn't see who it was because the brush had gotten very thick out here. He put his hand up and his team slowed behind him. They crept up hoping to catch they Jaffa off guard.

"You do not know which one it is?" He demanded in harsh tones.

"I am sorry" Jack looked back over his team and knew they knew what he was thinking. They needed to wait and see if they could tell how many of them there were. "There were too young girls, so we took them both" He said.

"Very well" The other one said "Take them to the ship and be quick about it; the Tau'ri should be here any moment"

Jack peeked his head out of the brush a little and could see the ship. It was a cargo ship, and there were only a few Jaffa around. He could see Kiara and Vitani, both slung over the shoulder of a Jaffa. Jack had to hold himself back with every thing he had.

"I think we can take them" He whispered and looked at Sam. "What do you think?" Sam looked at him and wondered if they really could 'take them' as Jack said. Sure there were only a few Jaffa out here but who knew how many were inside. Jack was being irrational because that was his daughter.

"I think we should go for it" Sam said looking over at Daniel and Teal'c who both nodded their heads. They all went to the edge and looked out. The Jaffa holding the kids was almost to the ship. Jack, Sam and Daniel all had zats while Teal'c was using his staff weapon. From the bushes they took out all of the Jaffa standing guard and the one holding the kids.

None of them made a sound as they ran out to get the unconscious kids. Jack looked around waiting for the reinforcements, but no one showed.

"That was too easy" Daniel said picking up Vitani. He too looked around expecting something more.

"We can't just have good luck?" Jack asked as he scooped Kiara up into his arms.

"No" Daniel said shaking his head as someone walked out of the bushes behind Jack. "We're never very lucky" Jack straitened and turned around and scowled.

"Well, this should be fun" he said shaking his head.

"**Yes I am quite looking forward to it my self" **Tanith said smiling at all of them. He looked over at Teal'c who looked very shocked indeed. **"Surprised to see me?"** he asked smirking at Teal'c.

"Well a little" Jack said as about 20 Jaffa came out of the bushes surrounding them. "I'm pretty sure Teal'c killed you"

**"So easily fooled"** He said shaking his head and sneering at them** "Put them down" **He said looking at Jack and Daniel. **"And step away from them"** Jack just looked at him like he was crazy and shook his head. Tanith looked around at all of them and sneered.

"How about you just let them go" Jack said looking at his team. "You have us now, you don't need your bait" He looked down at Kiara.

**"Bait?" **Tanith said smiling at him. **"She is not bait, _she_ is what I came for, and _you_ are just a bonus" **He looked at some of the Jaffa. **"Put them in a holding cell and bring the girls to my camber, we have much to do"**

The Jaffa nodded and walked over to Jack. He disarmed him and then reached for Kiara. The Jaffa looked him in the eyes and winked at him. Jack closed his eyes and opened them again and looked at the Jaffa, he winked again. Ok, what the hell did that mean?

"Do not make me shot you" He said reaching for Kiara again. Jack not sure what was going on with this Jaffa nodded his head and handed her over. He wouldn't do her any good dead. Daniel did the same and they were marched off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack just sat in the corner of their little holding cell and thought every thing over. This was, of course, his fault. He had led them out there knowing there wasn't much chance of saving them. He had known it was probably some kind of trap and still he went out there. Sam sat down next to him and knew what he must be thinking.

"This is not your fault Sir" She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I said we should go too, I wanted to save them just as much as you did"

"I shouldn't have let you guys go into that clearing" Jack said shaking his head. "How did I not see that it was trap?"

"None of us did. It's ok" Sam said smiling at him. "We've been in worse scraps then this; we'll get out of here, with Kiara and Vitani"

"Thanks Carter" Jack said looking over at Daniel and Teal'c. "Sorry guys"

"It is indeed not you fault" Teal'c said nodding his head. "We will save them O'Neill"

"Yeah Jack" Daniel said nodding his head. "I mean its just Tanith, he's not so bad, and on the bright side we're still sitting on the planet"

"Thanks" Jack said smiling a little. He still had a feeling this was not going to be as easy as they made it sound. "Why do you think he hasn't taken off yet?"

"I don't know Sir" Sam said shrugging her shoulders and looking to Daniel.

"There could be something else here he wants" Daniel said shrugging his shoulders too.

"So any one else what to know what the hell happened with Tanith?" Jack asked looking around the room.

"Indeed" Teal'c growled looking at the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where is my Daddy" Kiara asked looking up at the big man with the funny thing on his head like Teal'c, but a little different. She was trying very hard not to cry, she wanted to be brave like her daddy. Vitani was still sleeping and Kiara could not get her to wake up.

"He is in a holding cell with the others" He said looking down at her. "You are the daughter of Jack O'Neill?"

"Yep" She said nodding her head and looking down at her BDU's. "See it says so right there, I can't read it yet though, but Daddy says it says my name and his name, O'Neill" She nodded her head and held out two fingers "With two L's." She said nodding her head and looking up at him. "Can I see my Daddy now, please?"

"I am sorry that is not possible" He said as he did something she couldn't see.

"Why?" She asked as a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't like it here. It's cold and dirty and I can't make Vitani wake up and my daddy says to tell him when I go somewhere so I need to tell him where I am so he doesn't worry." She looked up at the man as more tears fell down her face. He just shook his head and went back to what it was he was doing. He walked out of the room and in came two women carrying a tray with very colorful clothes on them.

"Oh child" One of them said smiling at her. "You will be fine" She said brushing some of the tears away. "To day is a happy day, you get to join with the gods, it is an honor and privilege for one so young." She said and showed her the dress. "Do you not like them?" Kiara nodded her head and looked at the women. She didn't know what she was taking about, join with the gods? But she was really nice. She looked at Vitani and shook her again.

"Can you wake her?" She asked sniffing a little. Vitani stirred under her hand and Kiara smiled. She looked down as the little girl opened her eyes and looked around.

"Kiara" She said sitting up a little. "Where are we?"

"I don't know" Kiara said as the women smiled at her. "But my Daddy will find us" She said as one of the women stood her up.

"Ok" Vitani said nodding her head as the women helped them put on the beautiful dresses.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We've had no word" Davis said looking back at Hammond as he paced back and forth in his office. "They're only three hours late"

"I want you to send the MALP through, we need to see if they're ok" Hammond said stopping and looking over at him.

"Yes Sir" He said nodding his head and walking out of the room.

"Why can't it ever just be in and out with you Jack?" Hammond muttered to himself as he started pacing again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack paced back and forth in the little room while Sam watched him. Teal'c was again helping Daniel to kel'no'reem, Daniel had come to the concluded that it might be what caused his sudden bout of ESP. They had been in this tiny room for almost five hours now, with no word, good or bad, from anyone. She wished there was something she could do to help him settle down. He needed to be rested if they were to have a chance to escape. Jack turned and caught her starring at him. He sighed and walked over to her. He sat down and Sam could see all the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Before, Sam couldn't see the weight there, she knew it was but he hide it very well. But not now, now he looked like a man who had lost all hope. This was how Sam imagined he must have looked the first time he met Daniel, after losing his son. He looked over at her and she saw the tears barely contained behind his eyes.

"What could he possibly want with her?" He asked for the hundredth time. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Sir" She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "But we'll get out of this, we're the infamous SG-1, we can do anything."

"Right" Jack said nodding his head and not buying a word of it.

"Sir" Sam said lowering her hand to his. "If you give up this soon in the game we have no chance of winning" She smiled at him and looked over at Daniel and Teal'c. "Weren't you just apologizing for not having any faith in me?" She looked back at him. "Have faith, we can do this" He looked into her eyes and a small smile graced his lips.

"You're right" Jack said jumping up off the set and nodding his head. "I'm not going to get anything done sitting here worrying about Kiara, I need to do something about it" He walked over to Daniel and whapped him in the head. "Get up" he said as Daniel stirred and looked up at him.

"There wasn't a better way to do that?" Daniel said sitting up and rubbing his head. Jack smiled and walked over to Teal'c.

"If you hit my head O'Neill I will be forced to retaliate" Teal'c said opening his eyes and looking up at Jack. "You are done brooding?" He asked standing.

"Yep" Jack said nodding his head. "We need a plain, now listen I think one of the Jaffa here is a supporter of your cause" he said quietly so their guard didn't hear. He looked over at Teal'c.

"What makes you think this?" Teal'c asked tilting his head and studying Jack.

"He winked at me" Jack said smiling a little. "Twice"

"Why did he not help us before?" Teal'c asked looking skeptical.

"It wouldn't have done us any good then" Jack said looking at the others. "We were still outnumbered by like fifteen people."

"He's right" Sam said nodding her head. "If he was going to help us it would be better to do it when we had more of a chance." Just as the last word left her moth they heard staff fire, some one shouted something in Jaffa and then their doors opened.

"You must come now" The Jaffa that walked in said looking at them. "We have little time" He walked over to Teal'c and bowed his head. "I and my fellow brethren would like to pledge allegiance to you" he said looking up at Teal'c.

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. "This is all great but we don't have time" He said reaching for the zat gun one of the other Jaffa handed him. "We have to get to the girls"

"It is too late for that" The one looking at Teal'c said turning to look at Jack. "They are already on their way to the ceremony"

"What ceremony!" Jack demanded looking the Jaffa in the eyes.

"She is to be implanted, both are" He said looking saddened by this.

"Over my dead body" Jack said taking a step towards her. "Where are they?" He asked in a soft calm voice that was even scarier then his screaming at the top of his lungs voice.

"I will show you" he said looking around to make sure they were all armed. He walked out of the room and down the hall. They had to take out two Jaffa along the way but when they did get to the outside of a room he held up his hand.

"They are in there" he said looking to the door. Daniel looked around and all at once his head felt like it was going to explode, just like with Kiara and the gate. He saw flashes in his head of what was about to happen.

"Wait" he said holding out his hand. He looked up at Jack and then grabbed his head. "Ow" he said taking a deep breath. "It's a trap"

"A trap?" Jack asked looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"For him" Daniel said looking at the Jaffa who had led them here. "He wants to see who is unloyal. He'll kill us all if we go in there like this" Daniel said looking up at Jack again.

"Ok" Jack said never doubting Daniel for a second. "This is how we're going to play this...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Who are you?" Kiara asked after they were led into the big empty room. She was now standing in front Vitani glaring up at the man. "And where's my daddy?!" She demanded glaring at him.

"I am Tanith" He said smiling sweetly at her. "And your dad should be here any minute" He said looking over at the door.

"I get to see him?" She asked watching him closely. He _looked_ nice but there was something about him she didn't like.

"In a few moments" He said nodding his head. Some one knocked on the door and then opened it and walked in trailing behind him SG-1.

"I found them half way here, some one must have helped them escape" He said bowing his head.

"Daddy" Kiara said lurching forward only to be stopped by one of the women there.

"It's ok" Jack said smiling at his daughter. "Every things going to be ok" He said looking up at Tanith.

"Very good" Tanith said nodding his head and looking at Jack. "Come to watch?" He asked smirking at him.

"You can't possibly think I'll let you do anything to her do you?" Jack asked taking a step forward. One of the Jaffa jabbed him in the back of the knees coursing him to fall.

"It would appear you have to control in the mater" Tanith said looking to the other three. "You will all make fine solders in my war."

"Sorry but I'm not really the 'Sir Yes Sir' kind of person" Daniel said sneering at him. 'Wow I spend way to much time with Jack' Daniel thought briefly as a staff weapon hit him in the knees as well.

"Are they prepared?" Tanith asked ignoring Daniel comment and turning to look at the two girls. Kiara was standing tall with tears in her eyes and glaring daggers at Tanith.

"You are a bad man!" She said pointing at Tanith who just smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Put them on the tables" He said pointing to two tables on the other side of the room.

"Wait!" Jack said looking at Kiara. "What could you possibly want from a four year old?" He asked hoping they could get a little info out of him before he gave the signal. Tanith looked back at the women and nodded; they nodded once and stood there with the girls.

**"You don't know?"** Tanith asked stepping towards her. **"Well that does make this interesting"**

"Know what?" Jack asked not really liking the way this was going.

**"As _your _daughter she will poses all the knowledge of the ancients"** Tanith said smirking at him.

"I don't know if you got the memo but that was all whipped from my memory" Jack said looking at him like he was stupid.

**"Was it?"** He asked stepping closer still. **"Well** **I do have some news for you then"** he said reviling in playing with Jack like this. **"It is there"** he said **"In your mind; they left it in your subconscious."**

"Why would they do that?" Jack asked looking skeptical.

**"You were not ready for it"** he said rolling his eyes and then smirking. **"Primitive as you were, but they hoped some day your children would be"** He said looking over at Kiara who looked a little lost.

"How did they know I'd even have kids?" Jack asked stalling him a little longer. He wanted to see if Tanith would get any closer, an easier shot.

**"They did not know"** He said smiling at him. **"They have been watching you for a very long time, and when you got caught on Edora they saw a perfect opportunity to help you along"** He said smirking at Jack as he took another step closer. Jack saw in his right hand a ribbon-device and knew what he had planed for him. To bad Jack had other plans.

"So your trying to tell me Kiara is--

**"A genetically enhanced human"** He said smiling at Jack. **"She will make a fine bride someday"** He said smiling at Jack and bringing his hand out. **"Not that you'll live to see that long" **

"That shows what you know" Jack said pulling the zat out from behind his back and shooting Tanith right between the eyes. The two Jaffa that were already in the room fired on Jack and missed then were taken out by Sam and Daniel seconds later.

"Daddy!" Kiara called as the two women pulled them up next to them and put a knife to her throat. The other did the same with Vitani. Jack got slowly to his feet and watched the two women.

"Put them down" Jack said holding the zat on them.

"You shot him" On of the women said looking over at Tanith lying on the ground.

"I did" Jack said nodding his head looking over at Tanith. "Put them down" he said again looking at the one he assumed was the 'leader.' "You don't want to know what I will do to you if you hurt either one of them" He all but growled at them. They looked at each other and both set the girls down who came running too Jack. He picked them both up and turned to see that Sam Daniel talc and the other Jaffa had Tanith all tied up and the other Jaffa were unconscious.

"That went well" Jack said looking around the room. "Let's get out of here before some one knows something" Jack said looking at Teal'c. "Get him would ya? The Tok'ra my be able to take that damn thing out of him still"

"Indeed" Teal'c said picking up Tanith and throwing him over his shoulder. They walked down the hall as quietly at they could. Both girls seemed to know that they needed to be silent right now.

-o-o-

"It looks like there was fire fight" Davis said as they looked at the images on the screen. "Definitely Goa'uld" he said looking up at the general.

"Ok" he said nodding his head and looking back over his shoulder. "Assemble SG-4 and 8 and have them meet me in the briefing room in half an hour" he said walking back to his office. He would give Jack another two hours before he send anyone through after them.

As he walked towards his office he heard the tell-tail sign of the gate activating. He turned and ran back into the command room. He looked over at Davis as the seventh chevron locked.

"Its SG-1" he said looking up at Hammond with a smiled on his face.

"Medical team to gate room" He said looking down at Davis. "About damn time" he said smiling and walking down to meet them.

-o-o-

"We should blow it up" Jack said as they walked down the little hall. He looked back at Daniel and Sam. "We can't just leave them here to terrorize these people"

"Your right" Daniel said earning looks from both Sam and Jack.

"I am?" he asked looking at him funny.

"Yeah, they wound leave till thy find Tanith and we can't just let them stay, so blow it up" he said looking at both of them. "Unless you can see an alternative?"

"No" Jack said shaking his head. "Ok" he said pulling some C-4 out and setting it up. "We'll set this up all along the way out."

"Right" Sam said walking to the other side and setting some up too. "We should try to get some on the other side of the ship" Sam said when she walked back over to him. "Wont do any good to blow up half of it"

"I will do it" one of the Jaffa said coming forwards. "You can tell me how this works?" He asked looking at the stuff in Sam's hands.

"Sir?" She asked looking up at Jack.

"Do it" He said handing Vitani to Daniel and setting up some more with just one hand. Kiara watched him set it up and looked up at him.

"What is that?" She asked looking back down at her hands.

"It's going to make the ship blow up" He said smiling at her happy and relived they had gotten her back safe and sound.

"Blow up?" She asked looking at him funny.

"You'll see" Jack said hugging her to his chest.

"Ok" She said nodding her head and looking back at Vitani who smiled and laid her head on Daniel's shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-

Daniel walked through the gate with Kiara fast asleep in his arms and looked around the room. There was a medical team, two SG teams and Hammond standing at the bottom of the ramp. He smiled at them and walked down to the general.

"Hello" He said as Kiara shifted in her sleep.

"Where is the rest of SG-1?" Hammond asked looking at Kiara.

"They're back on the planet" Daniel said shifting Kiara a little. "Jack is making sure Garren is ok, and Teal'c and Sam are making sure Tanith is all set before bringing him here" He said yawning a little.

"Tanith?" Hammond asked looking at Daniel. "Wasn't he dead?"

"We thought so" Daniel said nodding his head. "He's seems to be alive and kickin' now though" Kiara stirred and opened her eyes and smiled a little at Hammond. She was wearing a very brightly colored dress and her hair was a little mussed.

"Daddy blew up the bad guys" She said looking up at Daniel who nodded his head.

"This going to be a long debriefing?" Hammond asked looking from the girl to Daniel.

"Yes" Daniel said nodding his head and smiling when Janet came walking through the doors.

"It's about time you got here" She said smiling. "The general was about ready to send out a search party" She smiled over at the Hammond who smiled back.

"Well go get yourself and Kiara checked out and then you can fill me in while we wait for the rest of the team."

"Ok" Daniel said nodding his head and heading off with Janet and an again fast asleep Kiara.

-o-o-o-o-

"So daddy shot the bad man with the funny eyes and then he fell to the ground" Kiara said looking up at Hammond. After Daniel had told him all he knew Hammond had turned to Kiara and asked her what happened. An hour later and she was just getting to the part with Tanith, she sure could go on and on, that was going to drive Jack crazy. Hammond smiled as she put her hand to her throat like a knife.

"But daddy told them to put us down so they set up back on the floor. And I don't think I liked it there very much. And they took my BUD's she said looking over at Daniel sadly.

"BDU's" Daniel said smiling at her. "We'll get you some more"

"Ok" She said nodding her head and turning back to Hammond. "So then we ran to daddy and we went out of the big ship, then daddy blew it up. Boom!" She said spreading her arms out and smiling at him.

"You tellin stories?" Jack asked walking into the room smiling at them.

"Daddy!" She yelled running over to him as Sam and Teal'c walked in behind.

"Hey kiddo, miss me?" He asked looking over at Hammond and Daniel. "Debriefing?"

"Go shower and get Janet to look you over" Hammond said smiling at them. "Then we can debrief." Then nodded and started to walk out the door. "Colonel, what did you do with Tanith?"

"He's in lock up till we can get a hold of the Tok'ra" Jack said bouncing Kiara. Kiara climbed down off her dad and walked over to Sam.

"Sam?" She asked pulling her down to her level.

"Yeah Kiara?" She asked as the young girl whispered something in her ear.

"Right" She said nodding her head. "Well we're going to go take a shower" Sam said smiling at Jack.

"Right" Jack said looking over at Hammond. "See you in a few"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack looked up at the stars and thought about the last few hours. After showering getting checked out by Janet and telling everything to Hammond it was almost midnight. Hammond had told them to all go home for the weekend. Jack had taken a sleeping Kiara and tucked her into her bed then come out to look at the stars. 'I can't do this anymore' he thought as he watched a plane fly over head. 'I have a daughter now, she's going to need me' He thought looking down at Kiara window. 'I can't risk myself anymore'

"Sir are you up there?" Sam called out walking up the ladder.

"Carter what are you doing here?" He asked worried something had happened at the base. He stood and watched as her head popped up.

"I...uh...I couldn't sleep" She said smiling at him. "And something told me you would be awake too" She said taking his hand when he offered it to help her up the rest of the way.

"Yeah well..." He trailed off shrugged and walked back over to his seat. "Want a beer?"

"Sure" Sam said sitting down next to him. He pulled one out of the cooler next to him and handed it to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes just drinking their beers and thinking. Finally Jack sighed and leaned forwards in his chair.

"I'm going to retire" he said looking up at her.

"What? Why?" Sam asked looking at her long time CO. She couldn't believe this; of all the times to leave he was... 'No' she thought looking at him. 'He has a daughter now; he needs to be there for her'

"Daddy?" Sam heard over the walkie talkie. Jack looked up at her and smiled.

"That's why" he said reaching for it and pushing the button. "Yes Kiara?"

"I had a bad dream" She said and Sam could hear the tears in her voice.

"I should go" Sam said standing up.

"No it's ok" Jack said smiling at her. "I'll be back in a few minutes" Jack walked over to the ladder and walked down before she could even respond. So she sat back down and took a drink of her beer. After about five minutes she heard the crackling sound of the walkie talkie.

"Daddy who's here?" Sam heard Kiara ask. She must be leaning on the button or something Sam thought.

"Sam is" Sam heard Jack said she leaned over and picked up the walkie talkie.

"I like Sam" Kiara said and Sam could hear that Jack must have calmed her.

"Me too" Jack said making Sam smile.

"She's real nice" Kiara said "How come you never kiss her?" She asked causing Sam to choke on her beer and Jack to stutter a little.

"What...why....I mean...what?" He finally decided on.

"Well you love her don't you?" Kiara asked like it was only the most obvious thing in the world, which to some it was.

"Well, I um..." Jack trailed off making Sam laugh a little. What a loaded question. Sam felt a little bad for listening to this conversation between a father and a daughter but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know just as much if not more then Kiara.

"I know you do" Kiara said in a tone that lead Sam to believe Kiara was going to be quite a hand full as a teenager. "You look at her like Garren looks at Naitha." She said with an I-told-you-so tone.

"Your right" Jack said making Sam sit up strait. "I do love her"

"I really like her" Kiara said. Sam got the felling Kiara was trying to tell Jack it was ok with her if he wanted to date Sam. Sam laughed at the thought. 'Man this kid is tricky and very smart' Sam thought. She would have given anything to be in that room right now.

"Ok" Jack said sighing a little. "I think you need to go back to sleep"

"Goodnight daddy" Kiara said. Sam could hear the door to her room close then she was surprised when she heard. "Goodnight Sam" Sam looked down at the walkie talkie and was shocked. That girl was a little trickster; she knew she had the walkie talkie on the whole time. Oh that was just...just...

"Sam?" Jack said putting his hand on her shoulder and startling her. "Sorry" He said taking his set back. He looked over at her and took a drink of his beer.

"Is she ok?" Sam finally got out.

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "She'll be ok in a few days"

"So you're really going to do it?" Sam asked smiling at him.

"Yeah" He said nodding his head. "I really am. I can't be there and here, and I'm needed here now"

"Right" Sam said nodding her head. If he was retiring, it may not be too late for them after all. "When are you going to tell the General?"

"When we go back" He said looking over at her. "I'm also recommending you take over the team" he said smiling at her shock.

"Thank you Sir" She said smiling and feeling a light blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Hey I'm retiring now, so call me Jack" He said taking a drink of beer. "Ok?"

"Ok...Jack" She said standing and smiling at him. "I'm going to go home now" She said smiling at him.

"Ok" He said nodding his head and smiling at her. "Sam, was there something you wanted?"

"Huh?" Sam asked turning to look at him.

"I just...did you come here for anything?" He asked looking up at her.

"Just your company si...Jack" She said smiling at him.

"Oh, ok" He said nodding his head and sitting back down. "You're coming over for the barbeque tomorrow right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Sam said nodding her head. "Goodnight Jack"

"Goodnight Sam" He said as she descended down the ladder. He listened till he heard her drive away then he shook his head. Kiara had given him a lot to think about. And now was as good as any time to start.

A/N- So what do you think? Is it any good? This isn't the end so don't worry. There is one more chapy here then I'm working out the bugs of the sequel. So happy reading!


	5. BYOB

A/N- just FYI there will be a little, um, well I guess the only word for it is Pete bashing in this chapy. So if your big fans of Pete, well then...um...Sorry...sort of. He may be a little OOC but this is how he is in this fic. Hope you like it.

Chapter Five -o- BYOB

"Kiara come here please" Jack called up the stairs.

"Coming daddy" She yelled as she ran down the hall. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at him. "Look what I made" She said holding up a picture of what Jack could only assume was SG-1 fighting a Goa'uld.

"That's very good" He said smiling at her. "Will you come to the kitchen I have something we need to talk about before every one gets here"

"Ok" She said nodding her head. He smiled as she ran back to her room to put the picture away. When she got down there Jack was working of the fruit salad Cassie liked so much.

"Hi there" Jack said picking her up and setting her on the counter.

"Hi" She said smiling at him. "Am I in trouble?" She asked looking at him.

"No" He said shaking his head. "Honey you know how you don't come from earth?"

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "I was born on Edora, but mommy died so I came here through the stargate to live with you."

"That's right" he said nodding his head. "Well the stargate is a very big secret, do you know what a secret is?"

"Sure" She said rolling her eyes at him in a way that reminded him of Sam. Already she was a bad influence on his daughter. Jack chuckle at the idea and smiled at her. "Secret like how I'm not 'post to tell Sam about what you said last night?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Right" Jack said nodding his head and wondering what that smile was about. "We can't talk to any one about it" He said handing her a slice of apple.

"What about Sam? And Teal'c and Danny, can I talk to them?" She asked looking down at the apple and taking a bite.

"They're ok, but you should always ask first" He said smiling at her. "If you ever have questions and you want to talk about it you should ask me if we can talk about..." Jack trailed off trying to think of something that would be easy for her to remember. "About your home in Minnesota. Ok?"

"My home in Minnesota?" She asked smiling at him. "Ok, I can remember that" She said nodding at him. "Can I go now? I want to get my picture so I can show Danny"

"Sure" Jack said helping her down. "I'll call you when Danny and Janet get here with Cassie."

"Sweet" She said making him smile even bigger as she ran out of the room. He turned back to his fruit salad and started whistling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Teal'c you didn't" Jack said smiling as he eyed the super soaker Teal'c had under his arm.

"She must be armed" He said smiling slightly at Jack and walking into room. Teal'c knew Jack had a large supple of water guns but he thought it only right the girl have her very own. Sam came in behind Teal'c with a bowl full of something. She always brought something to these things, most of the time it was edible, most of the time.

"So what did you bring this time?" Jack asked closing the door behind her.

"Bean dip" Sam said smiling at him.

"Janet, Daniel and Cassie are in the back yard trying to explain to Kiara the finer points of a slip-in-slid" Jack said smiling at her. "Hammond is bringing his granddaughters with him."

"That should be good for her" Sam said walking into the kitchen with him.

"Yeah I thought so too" Jack said nodding his head. "They're a few years older then she is but I think they'll get along anyway"

"Yeah" Sam said putting the dip in the fridge and turning to Jack. "Look si..." She trailed off at the look he was giving her. "Jack there was something I wanted to ta-

"Daddy!" Kiara yelled running into the kitchen from the back yard. "Did you see what Teal'c got me?" She proudly showed him the super soaker that was almost as big as she was. She didn't seem to have any problems holding it though.

"Yeah I did" he said nodding his head at her. "Why don't you go show Danny how it works?" he asked smiling at her. She nodding her head and ran out of the room.

"You were saying Sam?" Jack asked turning to her, he seemed to not having any problems remembering to call her by her first name.

"Right" She said looking over at him. "I wanted to talk to you about las-

"Ding dong!" The door bell rang cutting Sam off again. Jack smiled at her and walked into the living room to let the general and his granddaughters in.

"Hi Jack" Kayla said beaming up at him.

"Where's you daughter?" Tessa, Hammond's oldest granddaughter, asked smiling at him.

"She's in the back yard; did you bring your swimsuits?" He asked stooping down in front of them.

"Yep" They both said at the same time showing him their bag. He led them back there and called Kiara over from attacking Daniel with the water gun.

"Kiara these are Hammond's grandkids" Jack said smiling at her.

"Hello" She said smiling openly at them. She looked over at the slip-in-slid and smiled. "We're playing in the water; did you bring your swimsuits?"

"Yeah" Both girls nodded there heads at her.

"You can change in my room" She said looking up at her dad. "Right?"

"Yeah" he said nodding his head. "Why don't you show them the way?"

"K" She said nodding her head and smiling at them. "Come on I'll show you" She said heading for the hose with the girls right behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later and Jack had joined their little fire fight. He and Teal'c had teamed up and were at the present moment being assaulted from all sides by the four girls (Cassie couldn't help joining in.) Sam, Daniel and Janet where just laughing while the General chided them for being such poor solders.

"Come on now" he said shaking his head. "I trained you better them that!" He yelled smiling at Jack.

"You think there's something funny Carter?" Jack asked walking over to her soaking wet. He looked at her like he was waiting for her to answer as he tapped his foot, which made Sam laugh even harder.

"No Sir" She said shaking her head as a small giggle escaped her mouth. She looked up at him and laughed. He pulled his water gun up and aimed it at her. Daniel, Janet and the general all stood and walked away from the table, none of them wanted to get caught in the cross fire.

"You wouldn't shot an unarmed woman, would you?" She asked playing innocent. He looked at her and smiled.

"No of course not" he said looking over at Daniel who smiled back. Daniel picked up the water gun on the ground by him.

"Sam?" He said causing her to turn to look at him. "Catch" he said throwing the tiny water pistol at her. As soon as the gun was in her hand Jack brought the water gun back up just as Sam turned to face him. She opened her mouth to say something and got a face full of water. She shook her head as she glared over at Daniel. She then looked at Jack and smiled.

"You are so going to pay" She said as he turned and ran. Sam turned when she heard Daniel snicker. "Oh don't think your getting away so easy" She raised the gun and fired at him. She hit him right between the eyes. Then she turned and ran after Jack.

"Well" Janet said smiling as Daniel wiped his face off. "I guess that'll teach you for fraternizing with the enemy" She smiled at him.

"Enemy?" Daniel asked turning to her with a smirk on his face. "What would make you think Jack was the enemy?" He asked pulling out his own water gun and smiling.

"Don't you dare" Janet said backing up a few steps. "Daniel I swear if you shot me with that I'll be forced to- She was cut off when some one from behind pelted her with what she could only assume was a water balloon. In a flash she had reached out and disarmed Daniel and turned to fire on who she guessed was Jack. She was right; she also hit him right in the head.

"I hope you like needles" She said grinning at him. "Big fat needles" She said holding her hands apart to show him just how big. "Because so help me Colonel I am so going to- again she was cute off as water hit her in the back of the head. She turned to see Daniel smiling at her with a new water gun.

"Come on Janet" Sam called from where she was standing with the other girls. "We out number them, we can so take them out" Janet smirked at Daniel and turned and ran towards where Sam was.

"Here Sir" Jack said handing Hammond a water gun. "You'll need this"

"Oh I don't think I'm going to be- He was cute off when a water balloon hit him in the back of the head. He looked up at Jack, who had a huge smile on his face. "Give me that" He said taking the water gun. He turned around to see Kiara snickering behind her hand.

"This means war" He called smiling as he, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all charged the girls.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another hour later and they were all seated around the big picnic table in the back of Jack's yard. Their water gun war had ended when the boys had finally given up. The girls all had very proud grins on their faces. They were all almost dry as they ate their burgers and hotdogs. Sam's bean dip had been really good and when Jack had said so Sam had admitted that her next-door neighbor had made it. Now Jack was telling Kiara about his cabin and how he was going to take her up there soon to teach her how to fish.

"Not that that will gettcha anything" Sam had said smiling at Kiara. "There aren't any fish in that lake"

"Sure there are" Jack said shaking his head and looking over at Kiara. "Don't listen to her, there are, I just haven't caught any yet"

"S- Jack the day you catch a fish in that lake is the day I stop working with my doohickeys" Sam said smiling at him.

"Well anyway" Janet said smiling at them all. "I think it's about time for some more good news" She said looking over at Daniel who smiled and nodded his head. She put her left hand up on the table and looked over at Sam.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Sam asked smiling at her friend.

"It is" Janet said as her smile got bigger and bigger.

"So who's the lucky man?" Jack asked smirking over at Daniel.

"You're so funny" Daniel said shaking his head and taking Janets hand. "We know it hasn't been long since we started dating but, well I love her and in our line of work its best not to waste time"

"Hear, hear" Jack said nodding his head and smiling at his best friend.

"When?" Sam asked reaching out and slapping Daniel's hand away so she could see the ring.

"We were thinking around Christmas" Janet said smiling at Cassie. Jack looked over at Cassie and saw a small smile on her face.

"You're being awful quite" Jack said as every one turned to look at her.

"I knew" She said as her smile grew.

"And you didn't tell me?" Sam asked feigning shock. "I can't believe my ears" She said shaking her head and smiling at Janet.

"I promised I wouldn't" She said smiling at Sam.

"Well if you promised, I guess I can forgive you" Sam said. Every one started to ask questions about the wedding. They told them where they were going to have it and all the other little things. After they were done eating Jack brought out the dessert and sat down and listened to every ones conversations. After about twenty minutes of this Jack saw that Hammond was doing the same thing and decided maybe now was a good time to have a talk with him.

"General I wonder if I could have a word?" He asked standing and smiling at him.

"Of course" Hammond said nodding his head and standing to walk into the house behind Jack. Jack walked over to his couch and sat down, the general sat across from him and waited.

"General I wanted to-

"Wait" Hammond said holding up his hand. "I'm in your house, eating a burger with you; I think you can call me George"

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head and smiling at him. "George, I wanted you to know how much I have learned working for you in the last few years" Jack looked down at his hands and Hammond was sure his suspicions were right, Jack was retiring.

"But now I have Kiara and there're just too many things that could go wrong. I know others with kids put there lives on the line every day, but..." He trailed off and looked up at Hammond.

"But you've earned the right to a long life with your daughter, she doesn't need to lose another parent" Hammond said nodding his head. "I understand, I'll be sorry to see you go, but I understand" He watched the relief in Jack's eyes and smiled. "But it's not just Kiara right?"

"No its not" Jack said shaking his head. "What Daniel said in there is so true, I've wasted a lot of time, and I'm not going to waste anymore"

"Well frankly I'm a little surprised it took you this long" Hammond said smiling at Jack. "When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I have a little surprised planed" Jack said looking to the arch way that led to the kitchen. Hammond nodded his head and smiled.

Sam smiled as she backed away from the archway. She was sure that Jack hadn't seen her standing there. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on them. She had been about to walk in to ask him something when Hammond had asked him when Jack was going to tell 'her' how he felt. Sam walked back out to the yard with a little smile on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam walked into her house and kicked off her shoes. Her feet were killing her and her head felt like it might just fall off. Jack had turned in his retirement papers yesterday and was now retired. Hammond had refused to take his key card and clearance though, he was sure that Jack would come back every once in a while. And while Sam was happy for Jack and his new little family she was really going to miss her CO. She was just picking up the phone to call for a pizza when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" Sam called walking over to the door. She opened it to find a young man with a vase full of red roses. She smiled at him and he nodded his head at her.

"Samantha Carter?" He asked looking down at the little clip board.

"That's me" She said nodding her head.

"Sign here please?" He asked handing her the clip board. She did and he handed her the roses.

"Thanks" She said smelling them. He nodded his head and walked back towards his truck. She walked into the living room and pulled the little card out.

'_Sam, 8:00 at The Moonlight Cove. Just tell the Host who you are, they'll know where to take you. Dress up.' _It was signed '_Your secret Admirer.' _

Sam smiled as she looked down at the hand writing. It wasn't Jack's. 'He must have called the delivery in, they would have had to write the note' Sam thought as she ran up the stairs to her room. She opened the closet and looked at all her stuff, she didn't know if she had anything good. She looked down at her watch, she only had two hours.

"Ok" Sam said to no one. "What to wear, what to wear?"

An hour and a half later she was showered, her hair was dry and she was dressed and ready to go. She looked down at her watch again. It only took 15 minutes to get to the Moonlight cove form her house so she had to wait. She walked over to her mirror and looked herself up and down. She looked pretty good. She was wearing a very light blue dress; one that Jack had seen once at a Christmas party and said looked really nice on her. She had gold earrings on and a bracelet Daniel had given her for her birthday the year before. She looked down at her watch again and sighed.

'Ok' she thought grabbing her keys and coat. "I'm just going to have to be a little early' she thought walking out the door to her car. She had only ever been to the Moonlight Cove once with her father years earlier but she new just where it was. She turned the radio on to her favorite station and smiled when 'I can't be your friend' came on. This was just what she was hoping Jack was going to say to her tonight. They had waited so long, and now it was over, they could finally really _live_.

Sam pulled into the parking lot and found a spot right by the door. She turned the car off and took a few deep breaths. Two hours ago this seemed like it would be so easy but here she was sitting in her car trying to psych her self up. She smiled gave herself the once over and then got out of the car. She walked up to the doors and smiled at the man who opened the door for her.

"I'm um...Samantha Carter" She said smiling at him. She felt a little silly as he nodded his head.

"Right this way madam" He said leading her through the restaurant towards the back. "He wanted a more privet setting" He said smiling.

"Oh" Sam said nodding her head as he opened the door to the privet dinning room. She walked into the room and stopped half way to the table. Jack was not sitting there in that seat. Jack had not sent her the roses and this was not Jack's surprise.

"Pete?" She said giving him a weird look.

"Hi" he said smiling at her. He got up nodded to the host; he nodded back and walked out the door. "Here let me get that for you" He said pulling out the chair for Sam. She nodded her head and sat down still a little shock and very sad that this wasn't Jack.

"You look very pretty" He said sitting down across form her.

"Huh...oh thank you" She said looking up at his big smiling face. 'Well this is going to be fun' she thought taking a deep breath. "How did you get my address?" She asked as a waiter came in and poured wine.

"Your brother" he said smiling at her. He was taking her shock as a good thing. "I thought it would be a fun surprise"

"Right" Sam said making a note to herself to have a little chat with Mark. "Listen Pete" She started as he took a sip of his wine. "I'm sure you're a nice guy-

"Oh geez" He said looking up at her. "You have to be kidding me" He said putting his glass down and staring at her.

"I'm sorry Pete I'm just not interested" Sam said trying to smile at him. "This is all very sweet and I'm sure you're a real nice guy but-

"It's that Jack guy huh?" He asked interrupting her again. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "He's like 20 years older then you" He said looking shocked now.

"Actually its 15 years and what business is that of yours?" Sam asked giving him a look that clearly said 'Well I'm waiting?'

"I well, I just, he's just a little old for you isn't he?" He asked not liking the way this was going. "Come on Sam, you don't even know me, give me a chance?"

"That's right" Sam said nodding her head and standing. "I don't know you"

"Come on Sam" Pete said standing too. "Do you know what he did?" He asked walking around the table in a last ditch effort to get her to stay.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking over at him as she grabbed her purse.

"He let his 10 year old son shot him self" Pete said nodding his head thinking again that she was shocked because she didn't know this.

"How do you know that?" She asked taking a step towards him.

"I...uh...I checked up on him" Pete said not liking the look on Sam's face.

"You what?" Sam said in a calm quite voice, he would have preferred she yelled, because this was much scarier. "You have no business, I repeat NO business 'checking up on people' that I know" She was about a foot away from him now. "If I ever see you again you will be very sorry, and if I ever hear that you spread that around, or if I hear someone who shouldn't know that say something, I'm going to come find you and then you'll wish I had let Jack have you, he'd be _so_ much nicer then me" And then just for that little something Sam picked up the wine sitting on the table and poured it over his head. "Have a good night" She said walking out the door just as the waiter walked in.

Sam walked out to her car and opened the door climbed in and set her head on the stirring wheel. She looked back up at the restaurant and felt a little bad for what just happened. Man he had seemed so nice at the mall. She shook it off and started her car. She would call Janet when she got home and talk it out with her, that should help. Man she had so wanted that to be Jack.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack walked around his living room. It was about ten a clock at night and Kiara was fast asleep. Step one in his surprise should arrive at Sam's sometime tomorrow. He hoped she liked it. He had spent two days agonizing over it and had finally asked Kiara what she thought. The little girl, happy to help, had told him just what she thought and Jack had done it. Now he was starting to have doubts. What if she didn't feel that way anymore? What if she had a boyfriend and just hadn't told any of us about him?

"Munchkin to Oz are you there Oz?" Jack heard over the radio. Kiara had heard Jack and Teal'c taking about code names and then had insisted they have them for the walkie-talkies. Which Jack just thought was the coolest thing in the world. He walked over to the walkie-talkie and picked it up.

"Oz here" He said smiling when he heard her giggle.

"Daddy go to bed, she's going to love it" He heard Kiara say. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok munchkin" he said walking up the stairs. "Love you"

"Love you too Oz" She said running into her room as soon as she heard him head up the stairs. "Sweet dreams"

"You too kiddo" he said smiling when he heard her door close. He walked to his room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the receipt on the dresser. 'Man I hope you like it' He thought smiling to him self.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam was just starting the coffee when there was a knock on her door. She sighed when she saw it was another delivery boy, well at lest there're no flowers. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Morning" He said smiling at her.

"Morning" Sam said hoping this wasn't something else from Pete.

"Sigh here please" he said handing her the clip board. She did and he smiled and nodded his head. He bent over and picked up a box with holes all over it. He handed it to her and smiled. He looked down at the clip board and frowned. "Oops, I'll be right back" He said running back down to his truck.

"Meow" Sam looked down at the box and smiled. A cat? Who would send her a cat?

"Here you go mamma" He said setting another box at her feet. "Have a good day."

"You too" She said picking up the box and caring them both inside. She opened the box with the holes and smiled at the tiny black and white kitten inside.

"Hello there" She said reaching in and pulling it out. "You're pretty cute" She said setting the cat down.

"Meow" The cat said in agreement.

"Let's see what else we got" She said opening the box and smiling. There was a litter box cat food all kinds of toys and at the very bottom there was a note.

_Hi, my names Doohickey and I have no home. Can I stay here with you? I'm a very good kitty, I won't tear up your couch and I'm sure I'll get the potty training thing down sooner or later. I have had all my shots and am a boy; Please let me stay with you. _

Sam smiled down at the cat and reached out to pet him as he climbed around scooping out his new surrounding. 'It must be Jack' She thought remembering the day she had told him she had never had a pet growing up and had always wanted a cat.

**-Flashback-**

"Well one of the ladies I lived with had like fifteen cats" Daniel said smiling at them. "I was forever tripping over them. And boy did they make my allergies run haywire" He said smiling. It was a Friday night SG-1 get-together and they had just finished watching 'Homeward Bound' Jack's pick, though no one knew why.

"I had two dogs" Jack said smiling. "And I probably went through about 30 or so fish"

"I had not animals" Teal'c said looking at them. "Owning animals is not practiced on Chulak."

"I can't believe you never had a pet" Jack said shaking his head. "What about you Carter, what kind of pets did you have?"

"I never had any pets either" Sam said smiling at him. "Dads allergic to almost every thing, or well he was" She said smiling. "I always wanted a cat though. I always thought that would be fun, I don't know why I haven't gotten on yet"

"Carter I swear you are a lost cause" Jack said shaking his head and making a mental note of this little fact.

**-End-**

"Well looks like I have a new room mate" She said smiling. "Doohickey, well you're definitely from Jack" She said smiling at him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Sam, when did you get a cat?" Janet asked walking into the kitchen where Sam was fixing popcorn.

"He came in the mail" Sam said smiling at Janet.

"He what?" She asked looking down at the kitten weaving himself between her legs.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that Jack sent him." Sam said looking down at the cat. "He's names Doohickey" She said smiling at Janet.

"Was that your doing or Jack's?" Janet asked as they walked into the living room the little cat trailing behind them.

"Jack's" She said handing Janet the letter that had come with Doohickey the day before. "How do you think I knew he was from Jack?"

"Right" Janet said nodding her head. She picked the cat up and smiled at him. "Hi Doohickey"

"Meow" He said licking her nose.

"Oh I think he like you" Sam said smiling. "He licks me all the time, I think that's why Jack got him."

"Well that wouldn't surprise me" Janet said smiling.

"So tell me more about your wedding plans" Sam said sitting down on the floor by the fire with Janet.

"Can I ask you something first?" Janet asked looking up at Sam.

"Shoot" Sam said nodding her head.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Janet asked as the cat climbed up to the couch and watched to two women.

"Oh Janet really?" Sam said smiling at her. Janet nodded her head and then so did Sam. "Of course I will" She said nodding her head again and hugging Janet. "Oh this is going to be so fun"

-o-o-

"So what is Jack up to" Janet asked Daniel later that night as they settled in for bed.

"Up to?" Daniel said looking all innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes you do" Janet said nodding her head. "Come on now, you know you want to tell me, I won't tell Sam, scoots honor"

"Janet you weren't in the scoots" Daniel said smiling and shaking his head.

"Well, no I wasn't" Janet said smiling at him. "Please?"

"Nope" Daniel said getting under the cover and kissing her forehead. "Don't know a thing"

"Fine" Janet said faking a pout. "Just be that way then"

"Janet?" Daniel said as he turned the light off.

"Yes?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you" He said pulling her close.

"I love you too" She said closing her eyes and wondering about what was in store for Sam next.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello" Sam said as she opened the door to a new delivery boy. Man they were going to know her address by heart soon.

"Hi" He sad smiling at her. "Someone in the dog house?" He asked smiling at her.

"Nope" She said shaking her head and taking the clip board. "Just a...friend" She said smiling at him. He handed her the flowers and took the clip board.

"Right" he said nodding his head not believing a word. "Well have a good day"

"You too" She said walking into the room and taking a deep breath of the flowers. That was much better then the roses, she had never been a huge fan of roses. She looked down as Doohickey wove him self between her legs and meowed. She bent down and picked him up.

"Man I could get use to this" She said laughing as Doohickey reached out to swat on of the leaves. "I think I need to have a talk with a certain retired Colonel, can't have him spending all this money on me" She said shaking her head. "At lest not till we're dating" Sam said smiling as she put the cat down and took out the card.

_Sam,_

_The time has come for us you see_

_We have waited very patiently_

_Come fly among the stars this night_

_They shin in the sky so very bright_

_Just close your eyes and wait for me_

_We'll take a trip over the sea_

_Meet me at O'Malley's at 9:30 on Saturday. I'll take you on a trip you won't soon forget. Dress warmly; it's a little cold at night. _

Sam smiled down at the little kitten and sighed. She put the flowers on the counter in the kitchen and walked up the stairs with Doohickey right on her heels. Saturday was only three days away; she had to find something to wear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack was in the back yard watching Kiara play with the new swing set he had just put up. It was starting to get a little chilly out side. August would be here soon, then Sam's birthday. Speaking of birthdays...

"Kiara" he said walking over and sitting down on one of the swings. "When's your birthday?" He asked looking up at her on the slid.

"Um..." She slid down and walked over to him. "Almost winter" She said trying to remember what her mother had told her about the earth months. "Um...sec...sep...sem...uh"

"September?" Jack asked smiling at her.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "Mother told me that you told her about the months, she said I was born in what you knew as September" The little girl frowned a little at the mention of her mother. Jack picked her up and put her in his lap.

"No date though?" He asked. She nodded his head and thought about it. "How about September 24?" Jack would have to have Hammond change her date of birth on her 'birth certificate.'

"Ok" She asked smiling at him. "When is September?"

"It's in a few months" He said smiling at her. "Then you'll be five"

"Wow" She said putting her head on his shoulder. "Daddy, tell me a story?" She asked as he started to swing a little.

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head. He told her about Snow White and the Seven dwarfs. By the time he was done she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and walked into the house.

"Big mean queen" She said in her sleep and she moved to grip his shirt.

"You tell her" Jack said setting Kiara down in her bed. Kiara rolled over and opened her eyes. "Daddy" She said yawning. "I like Sam" She said smiling a sleepy smile. "I think Mother would have liked her too"

"Yeah" Jack said nodding his head. "Go to sleep"

"K" She said closing her eyes again. Jack leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you" She slurred out as she fell asleep.

"Love you too kiddo" he said standing and walking to the door. "Sweet dreams"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Janet thanks for coming" Jack said ushering Janet into the house. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Kiara's not sick is she?" Janet asked looking up the stairs.

"Huh, no she's fine" Jack said walking into to the kitchen. "She's with Teal'c at the moment; he said something about taking her to the park"

"Oh" Janet said nodding her head a little confused. "So was there something you needed then?"

"Yes" Jack said smiling at her. "How is Doohickey getting along?" He asked smiling at her. "Daniel told me you were there the other day."

"He's good" Janet said sitting down at the kitchen table. "Sam just loves him; she really wants to thank who ever sent him."

"Does she?" Jack asked sitting down and handing her some coffee. "Well I hope she gets to"

"Yeah" Janet said nodding her head and taking the coffee. "So you wanted...?"

"Right" he said nodding his head. "You have a key to her house right?"

"Yes" Janet said nodding her head. "Why?"

"I need you to go there, when she's not home and pack her an over night bag." Jack said smiling at her.

"Ok" Janet said nodding her head.

"That's it?" Jack asked looking skeptical. "You don't want to know what I'm planning?"

"Nope" Janet said smiling at him. "What ever it is I'm sure she'll love it" Janet said looking up when the door front opened.

"O'Neill" Teal'c said walking into the kitchen without Kiara.

"Where's Kiara?" Jack asked looking behind Teal'c. Kiara popped her head around the corner and smiled at him.

"Hi daddy" She said not coming into the kitchen. Jack could see she was hiding something behind the wall.

"Whatcha got there Kiara?" Jack asked looking up at Teal'c who had a small smile on his face.

"It was all alone in the park daddy, it would die out there in the cold and I didn't want her to. She doesn't have a collar and she's so cute" She said stepping out from behind the wall with a little almost totally white kitten. "Can I keep her?" She asked smiling brightly at him. Jack looked over at Janet who had a big smile on her face. Then smiled and shook his head.

"I don't see why not" Jack said smiling at her. "But you'll have to help me take care of her. She'll have to be feed and cleaned."

"I will" Kiara said nodding her head and beaming at her father. "You hear that Cotton you get to stay" She said looking down at the cat.

"Meow" She said purring as Kiara stroked her.

"Cotton?" Jack asked looking at Kiara.

"Well yeah" She said walking over to her dad. "See she's all white like the cotton balls Janet has at the..." She trailed of and got real close to her dad and whispered "At the base" She whispered making Jack smile and nod his head.

"Yeah she is" Jack said turning back to Janet. "Oh, I was also wondering if you'd mind watching Kiara on Saturday night?"

"No problem" Janet said smiling. "We'll have a slumber party with Cassie" Janet said smiling. "Sound like fun?" She asked turning to Kiara.

"Yeah!" Kiara said nodding her head and turning to Teal'c. "Did you hear that? I get to keep Cotton _and_ have a sleep over"

"I did indeed" Teal'c said smiling at her. "You must take good care of her"

"I will" She said nodding her head and looking solemn.

"I'll bring that over night bag to you on Friday" Janet said standing up. "And I'll see you on Saturday"

"Ok" Kiara said nodding her head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello? Janet?" Sam said walking into Janet's house on Saturday evening. "Hello, any one home?"

"Sam!" Kiara said running into the room with red goop on her face. "We're having a sleep over."

"I see that" Sam said nodding her head as Janet and Cassie walked in, both with goop on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Janet asked looking at the clock on the wall. "Your suppose to be at O'Malley's in an hour"

"I know" Sam said smiling. If Kiara was here that meant Janet was babysitting, always a good sign.

"So?" Cassie asked smiling at Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Sam looked down at little Kiara and smiled.

"Sam" Kiara said pulling on her shirt. "Who's watching Doohickey?"

"How did you know about Doohickey?" Sam asked smiling down at the little girl. Kiara looked stumped for a second then smiled. "Janet told me, huh Janet?"

"Yep" Janet said nodding her head and smiling at Sam.

"I have a kitty too now" Kiara said proudly. "Daddy said she'd be ok alone"

"Yep, so will Doohickey" Sam said smiling.

"We should introduce them" Kiara said looking thoughtful. "I bet they'd be good friends"

"I bet they would" Sam said nodding her head.

"So Sam, you're here for...?" Janet asked smiling at her.

"I don't have anything to wear" Sam said shaking her head. "I'm hopeless"

"Come with me" Janet said shaking her head. "We'll help you wont we girls?"

"Sure will" Kiara said nodding her head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Your table is right this way" The hostess said smiling at Sam. Sam followed behind her thinking about what Jack could have planed. The hostess stopped and pushed back a curtain to the privacy booth and smiled again at Sam. "Have fun" Sam sat down and saw some things sitting on the table.

There was a blindfold that had a little note on it. _'Put me on' _Sam smiled. There was also what looked to be flight wings and pink Lilies and a drink. Sam took a sip of the drink and then put the blind fold on. Seconds after she had it on she sensed some one slid into the seat across from her.

"Hello" He said making her smile, man she would know that voice anywhere.

"Hi Jack" She said wondering why she had the blind fold on.

"So you ready?" He asked smiling at the perplexed look she had on her face.

"What's with the blindfold?" Sam asked reaching up to take it off.

"Hey" he said reaching across the table and stopping her. "No peeking"

"Ok" She said smiling at him. "Well I'm ready then" She said.

"Well let's get a move on then" He said taking her hand and pulling her out of the booth. He lead her out to a car and helped her in, buckled her set and just stood there smiling at her for a second.

"Something wrong?" She asked wondering what he was doing.

"No" He said getting ready to back away when her hand came up and cupped his cheek. She ran her hand up and through his hair. She let her hand drop and smiled at him.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" She asked smiling at him. He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly to hers. It was a very light kiss but it left Sam's lips tingling with electricity. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Hands on your lap, don't want to squish any fingers" Jack said grinning from ear to ear. Sam smiled and put her hands in her lap. Jack shut the door and walked around the other side and got in. He started the car and the radio came on. Sam smiled when the song started to play.

"Jack, where are we going?" She asked looking over at him even if she couldn't see him.

"It's a surprise" He said reaching over and taking one of her hands.

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head and squeezing his hand. "You know I got a cat" She said smiling at him.

"Did you?" he asked smirking at the tone of her voice. "When did you do that?"

"He came in the mail a few days ago" She said rolling her eyes behind the blindfold. "His name is-

"Doohickey?" Jack said smiling.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head and smiling at him. "Thank you Jack"

"For what?" He asked playing dumb.

"For...everything" She said smiling at him and closing her eyes. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Sam wondering where they were going and Jack hoping she'd like it. About 25 minutes into the trip Jack stopped and turned the car off.

"Are we there? Can I take this off?" She asked looking over at him.

"No and no" Jack said opening the door and stepping out. He walked over to her side pulled two bags out of the back of his truck and helped her out. "We're about half way there, sort of" He said leading her as they walked away from his car.

"Well where are we?" She asked looking up at him.

"Can't tell you" he said smiling when someone walked up to them.

"Colonel O'Neill" He said smiling at them. "And this must be Major Carter" He said smiling at her. "It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you" She said looking towards the sound of his voice. "Who are you?"

"Oh right" Jack said handing someone else their two bags. "This is Mr. McFaddas. He owns this place" Jack said being vague on purpose.

"And this place would be...What exactly?' Sam asked looking around.

"Can't tell, it'd ruin the surprise" Jack said smiling at Mr. McFaddas. "Thanks for having everything ready"

"Your welcome" he said smiling at them. "You have fun"

"We will" Jack said nodding his head and smiling at him. Mr. McFaddas walked away and Jack walked Sam forwards.

"Jack do I hear water?' Sam asked looking up at him.

"Yes" Jack said nodding his head. "It's a small man made lake" Jack said smiling at her. He stopped took her hand again and Sam could tell he had just gone down a level or something. "Let me help you" He said picking her up and then putting her down.

"So we're in the water now?" Sam asked feeling the sway of the boat. "Can I take this off now?"

"Nope" Jack said loving the frustration in her voice.

"Fine" Sam said sitting down as the boat lurched forwards. "Are we staying on the boat or-

"Ok" Jack said as the boat came to a stop, they couldn't have gone for then 20 feet. "Every one out" He said helping her up. "Watch your head" He said as he helped her up and into a small door.

"Jack where are we?" She asked looking around again even though it did her no good. "Are we on a different boat or are we- She cute her self off when she tried to stand and hit her head.

"Ow" Jack said smiling at her. "I told you to watch your head, you alright" He asked walking over to her.

"Yeah" She said shaking her head. 'Low roof, in the water, not a boat' Sam thought rubbing her head. 'Where the hell are we?'

"Here, come sit down" Jack said pulling her over and sitting her down in a chair. "You need some help buckling up?"

"Sure" Sam said nodding her head and smiling at him. "You'll tell me eventually right? I mean I'm not going to wear this the whole time am I?"

"Well no, not the _whole_ time" Jack said sitting down and starting the engine. He put his headphones on and smiled over at Sam. As they started to move Sam started to think maybe she knew where they were and then as it lurched up she was sure.

"Jack are we in a plane?" She asked looking over at him.

"Yep" Jack said nodding his head. He reached over and handed her her headphones.

"Jack are you flying this thing?" She asked a little shocked. She knew he could fly, but she didn't know he did it when he wasn't working.

"Yep" Jack said chuckling a little. "What you trust me in a death glider but not my plain?"

"Your plain?" Sam asked wishing she could see his face.

"Yep" He said nodding his head. "Welcome to the SGC" He smirked a little.

"SGC?" Sam asked smirking at him.

"Yep, the Stargaze Cruiser" Jack said nodding his head.

"Oh" Sam said nodding her head. "Well where are we going?"

"Can't tell ya" He said smirking. "You'll see"

"Not with this thing on" Sam said smiling at him.

"Well you can take it off in about an hour and a half" Jack said watching her looking around and see nothing.

"Fine" Sam said resigned to her fate. "This had better be good"

"That's what I was thinking" Jack said looking over at her and laughing. "Stop being so tense and just enjoy the flight." About an hour later Sam was rudely awoken by a little shutter from the plain.

"Jack?" She asked opening her eyes and then remembering the blindfold.

"Hey sleepy head" He said looking over as she sat up. As she sat there thinks a line from the poem in her card came to mind.

"Come fly among the stars this night, they shin in the sky so very bright" Sam said looking in his direction. "I should have known" She said smiling at him. "It was beautiful"

"Yeah?" Jack asked smiling at her. "Thanks. We should be landing in about 15 minutes"

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head and smiling at him. "Can't wait." Twenty five minutes later they where on firm ground again, though Sam was still wearing the blindfold. Jack walked her along for a few seconds then turned her and pulled the blindfold off.

"I figured this was the only way I'd ever get you here" He said as she looked up at the little cabin nestled in the trees.

"Wow Jack you never said how beautiful it was up here" She said turning so she could look at him. "This is a wonderful surprise, is there food here, because frankly I'm starved"

"This way" he said leading her up towards the cabin.

After a meal of steak and potatoes and some wonderful red wine they were sitting by the fire sitting side by side. Jack had his arm around her shoulder and she had her head on his shoulders. They had been there for about half an hour, nether one saying anything.

"I love you Sam" Jack finally said pulling away a little so he could look at her. "You are every thing I've ever wanted and more" He smiled when she kissed his cheek. "I know it's taken a really long time to get here" he reached over and took her glass and set it on the table. "But what Daniel said the other day is so true, with what we do we only really ever have today. And I don't want to waste any more of them"

"Not good with words my ass" Sam said as she wiped a tear away. "I love you too Jack, so much that it sometimes hurts" She took his glass too set in on the table and smiled at him. "Jack, take me to bed" She said standing and pulling him up. "I'm tired of waiting. I love you"

"I love you too" He said pulling her into his arms. "Right this way." He said pulling her towards the ladder in the far corner. Sam smiled walked over to the table in the kitchen and held up the blindfold.

"Now you can see what its like to be blind" She said smirking at him.

"Peachy" He said smiling at her as he pulled her close. "This should be interesting" She smirked and kissed him. When she pulled back he was just standing there with a smile on his face.

"I'll be upstairs" She said climbing the ladder. "Join me when you're ready" She called down and smiled when she heard him start up the ladder. She laid down on the bed and laughed when he jumped onto the bed pining her down. As she looked into his eyes she smiled.

"I love you Jack" She said sighing in contentment.

"I love you too Sam" He said as he reached over and turning off the light.

The End...For Now

A/N- Ok so what do with think? I hope you all liked it. I'd also like to thank SunStorm for all her wonderful and helpful criticism. Thanks for all your help, with all my stories -)

Daniel: Just for any of you who didn't know BYOB stands for Bring Your Own Beverage

Jack: Its Beer Danny, Bring Your Own Beer

Daniel: It dosnt have to be beer

Jack: Does too!

Daniel: Does not!

Jack: Does!

Daniel: Not!

Jack: Does!

Daniel: Not!

Well they could be at it all night so I hoped you liked the story, let me know what you think. And have fun reading!


	6. Inbetween 1

In-between 1 -o- Retirement Party & Promotion

August 24, 2003

"I just can't believe that he won't be going through with us anymore" Daniel said as he and Janet got ready for the farewell gala for Jack. They were having it at the SGC on Hammond's insistence. Jack had wanted to have it at O'Malley's but they still didn't like them to all be there at once. Daniel was very happy for Jack but at the same time saddened by the thought of not having him on the team anymore. He hoped he got along with whoever they got to take over as leader of SG-1. Janet walked out of the bathroom with a smile and a towel wrapped around her.

"I know" She said shaking her head. "It will be so quite at the SGC without Jack there" She said drying her hair and pulling out her Blues. Daniel nodded his head and put his tie on.

"Is Kiara going to be there?" Daniel asked turning to look at Janet.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. "Hammond had some small Blues made just for her" She said smiling a little. "I think he's quite taken with her"

"I know" Daniel said smiling. "Every one at that base just loves her"

"Well she is pretty lovable" Janet said nodding her head. "Do I look alright?" Daniel turned and smiled at her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love that on you?" He asked walking over and pulling her to him.

"No" She said smirking at him. He put his hand on her cheek pulled her face towards his and was about to kiss her when...

"Mom!" Cassie yelled from the hallway.

Janet smiled at him and shook her head. She went to the door and opened it. "What honey?" She called back.

"What dress should I wear?" She asked poking her head out her door.

"The one I put on your bed" Janet said smiling at her. Cassie's head disappeared for a second then reappeared with a shy smile on her face. "Oh, thanks" She said disappearing again. Janet shook her head and turned to smile at Daniel.

"So, you were saying?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You look so handsome" Kiara said smiling up at Jack. He had on his Blues and was sitting on his bed with Kiara.

"Thanks kid, you look pretty good your self" he said ruffling her hair. She smiled down at the mini Blues she was wearing. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. She had his eyes, the same eyes Charlie had had, big and bright and brown. He was having a hard time getting ready to give it all up. He knew in his heart that Kiara and Sam were way worth it but it was still hard. He didn't know if he could make it as the stay at home dad. Especially while the women he loved was out there fighting every day. He knew the team would be fine, they had a strong system of trust and they all cared for each other. So he wasn't really worried about that.

Kiara could see her father was thinking about something. She wasn't sure what it was but she thought it might have something to do with something he called retirement, whatever that meant. She hoped he wasn't made at her. She crawled over and climbed into his lab. He looked down and smiled at her. 'Nope not mad then' she thought smiling up at him.

"Daddy" She said putting on her best puppy dog face as Danny called it. "Tell me something about here" She said giving him what Sam called her angel eyes.

"Like what?" he asked tickling her a little.

"Um..." She trailed off a little and put her hand to her chin like she had seen Danny do. "Tell me about Sam" She said nodding her head. "How did you meet her?" She asked now full of questions on this topic. "Did you love her right away?" Jack looked down at Kiara and smiled a huge grin at her.

"Yeah I think I may have" he said lifting her up as he stood. "I'll tell you more about her tonight at bed time. Right now we have to go get Sam"

"For the party?" She asked smiling.

"For the party" He said nodding his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Do they do this for everyone that retires?" Daniel whispered to Sam as they stood there and listened to someone from the Pentagon drone on about bravery and heroes.

"Yeah" She said nodding her head. She had her hands on Kiara's shoulders she, unlike the two adults standing with her, was handing on his every word. "Hasn't anyone ever retied here before?" Sam asked looking curious.

"Not that I've seen" he said smiling. "But then I was dead for a year so..." he trailed off giving Sam a playful smile. Sam rolled her eyes and turned to the podium as Hammond stepped forward.

"It is always said to lose such a valuable member of our team" he said smiling at Jack who was standing strait and tall, looking for the entire world like the hero he was. "But before we say our finally goodbyes I have one last task for him" He said looking down at Sam with a big smile on his face. "Please come to attention" Every one in the gate room came to attention. "Major Samantha Carter please step forward" he said smiling. Jack had just as big a smile on his face as well. Sam pulled away from Kiara who looked up at her as she walked by and went up to the top of the ramp so she was in-between Hammond and Jack.

"The United States Air force has recognized that you have fulfilled tasks and duties well beyond the responsibility of Major. It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of Colonel." He said. As Jack and he placed the new pines on her shirt the whole room burst into applause. Sam looked over at Jack who winked at her.

"Well done Colonel" Jack said shaking her hand. He looked over at Hammond who smiled at him. Then with out any warning he swept Sam back and kissed her right there in front of every one in the gate room. When he pulled her back up she stammered a thank you to Hammond and walked back down the ramp.

"Quite a show" Daniel whispered to her smiling.

"Indeed" Teal'c said with a little smirk from the other side of her.

"I knew it!" Kiara said making the three of them laugh. Sam smiled as Hammond took his place in front of the podium again.

"As a fully retired man now I think Jack would like to say a few words" Hammond said looking over at Jack who nodded his head and traded places with Hammond.

"As we all know I'm a man of very few words..." He trailed off and looked around. "Ok just checking" Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all smiled remembering the last time Sam had been promoted. "It saddens me to say goodbye to this place, the people and the action. I don't think I'll be bored though." He smiled down at Kiara who waved at him. "I'm happy to say that I will be leaving SG-1 in the hands of a very capable person though. I'm sure she'll do a wonderful job' Jack said looking at Sam. Daniel and Teal'c both looked at Sam with a look of surprise. She smiled at them and raised her eyebrows. "So in conclusion good luck to you all, and don't have too much fun without me" He said smiling and walking down the steps towards his team. Kiara smiled at him and came running up to meet him.

"That was really cool daddy" She said smiling at him.

"You think so?" He asked ruffling her hair.

"Oh yeah" She said nodding her head so fast Jack was afraid it might fly off. Her stomach rumbled and she looked at Sam. "Is there any cake?" She asked looking around at the adults. "Because if there's not this isn't a very good party" She said looking at Jack.

"I second that" Jack said nodding his head.

"Yeah" Sam said rolling her eyes. "Like we'd have a party for you and have no cake" She said as a few airmen rolled in a huge cake that said 'Third times a charm' on it.

"Cool" Jack said smiling at Sam.

"Yeah" Kiara said nodding her head. "Very cool"

A/N Hope you all like the 'In-between' series. It's just something I thought I'd do when I'm having trouble writing on my other story(s). Most of them wont be very long, but they will catch you up on what has been going on in the O'Neill family (And the rest of SG-1) Let me know what you think. This all happens in-between 'Little Miss Brown eyes' and 'Brown Eyes Times Two'. I'm just going to write them as they come to me so they will most likely be out of order, but I will put the year at the beginning of each one. Enjoy!


	7. Inbetween 2

In-between 2 -o- Brothers and Births

March 26, 2005

Sam opened the door and walked into the house of her best friend and smiled. There were baby books all over the coffee table and on the entertainment center. There were three bags full of what she assumed were baby things, all pink of course. Janet was at the end of her ninth month, and just about ready to pop. Daniel looked up at her as she walked in and smiled. He was under a halfway erected crib, parts lying all over the floor and what must be the instructions tapped to the wall next to where he was working.

"How's it coming?' Sam asked sitting down on the edge of the couch. Daniel scooted out from underneath it and sat up.

"Well it's harder then I thought it would be' Daniel said smiling at her as he wiped the dust out of his eyes. "I keep ending up with spare parts" he said shaking his head. "And Janet tells me that's not suppose to happen"

"Not usually no" Sam said smirking at him. "So is your lovely wife here somewhere?" She asked looking around the room.

"She's in our room" He said smirking. "The doctors put her on bed rest till the baby comes"

"Oh I bet she just loves that" Sam said smiling big at him.

"Yeah, well you know what they say about doctors being the worst patients?" He asked looking up the stairs to where Janet was. "It's true" He said nodding his head. Sam laughed and looked at the crib.

"Well I'll leave you to it' she said heading for the stairs.

"Oh hey" Daniel said walking over to her. "Could you take her this" He said handing her the baby book she had given them at the baby shower. "She wanted to write something down"

"Sure" Sam said nodding her head and taking the book. "Good luck with the crib" She said smirking at him.

"Thanks" He said walking back to the crib as she headed up the stairs. Sam knocked on the door and then opened it a little.

"Sam" Janet said smiling at her. "Thank God" She said sitting up a little. "I was getting so bored" She said setting down the TV remote. "Daniel brought this up here for me, so I could watch TV while I'm stuck in this bed"

"So how are you feeling?" She asked plopping down on the other side of the bed. Janet sighed and put her hands on her enormous belly.

"I'm good" She said smiling. "Cathy can't seem to hold still though" She said smiling.

"So you finally settled on a name huh?" Sam asked picking up the magazine on the table next to her.

"Yeah" Janet said nodding her head. "Daniel finally won me over with Catharine, he said he wanted to name her after the women who brought me into his life" Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

"And you fell for that?" She asked smirking at her.

"What can I say, I'm a softy" Janet said smiling at her. "Do you want to hear her full name?"

"Sure" Sam said sitting up and smiling at her.

"Catharine Carter Jackson" She said smiling when Sam looked shocked.

"After me?" She asked looking down at Janet's belly. "That's so...so...sweet" she said smiling at her friend.

"I'm glad you think so" Janet said blinking a little.

"You tired?" Sam asked lying back again.

"Are you kidding me?" Janet said laughing. "When am I not tired nowadays?" Sam nodded her head and Janet looked down at Sam's left hand. It had been almost eight months since Jack asked her but it still felt new to see the ring on her finger. Sam closed her eyes and Janet wondered if something was wrong.

"Where are Jack and Kiara today?" She asked lying back as well resting her head on the pile of pillows.

"They're ...out" Sam said after a second.

"Out where?" Janet asked looking at Sam strangely.

"Jack took her to see...Charlie" She said after another second.

"Oh" Janet said nodding her head, she reached across the bed and took Sam's hand. "He'll be fine"

"I know" Sam said nodding her head. "I just worry"

"Don't we all" Janet said smiling a little at her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack looked over at a very quite Kiara. She was holding a bundle of flowers she had picked from the back yard against her chest. She looked like she was thinking about something very hard; Jack had an idea what it might be but decided to wait for her to say something. Kiara was very smart for a seven year old and seemed to sense that the subject of Charlie was very hard on her father because she hardly ever asked about him. But two nights ago he had heard Sam and Kiara talking about Charlie.

**-Two Nights Ago-**

"Sam can I ask you a question?" Kiara asked as she climbed into bed. Sam smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Fire away kid" She said as Kiara got under the covers.

"It's about dad" She said like she wasn't sure if she should ask.

"It's ok" Sam said ruffling her hair "I'll tell you if I think I should, otherwise I'll tell you to ask him"

"Ok, that sounds fair" She said nodding her head and looking down at her hands. She was quite for a few seconds as she thought about her question. "Ok" She said nodding her head.

"I know that my brother, Charlie, he died before I was born" She said sounding like she was thinking about each word before she said them. "And I know it makes Daddy very sad, but I don't know why" She said looking down at her hands again then up at Sam. "And sometimes when daddy looks at me, I think...I think I make him sad, because I look like Charlie" She said looking into Sam's eyes.

"Oh Kiara" Sam said pulling her up onto her lap. "You don't make him sad" She said running her hand over her back. "It just makes him sad that you never got to meet Charlie, he was such a good kid, and your daddy loved him so much/

"Like he loves me?" Kiara asked looking up at her.

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head. "Your daddy loves you very much"

"But why does he get sad sometimes?" Kiara asked looking down at her hands again.

"He's just sad that Charlie's not here to be with us" Sam said looking down at her. "Like how sometimes you're sad because you can't be with your mom"

"Oh" Kiara said nodding her head. "I miss her a lot, poor daddy, I wish I could have known him, I bet he was lots of fun" Kiara said looking up at Sam. Sam was glad; she thought Kiara might understand now.

"You ready for bed now?" Sam asked smiling down at her. Kiara nodded her head and scooted off Sam's lap.

"Thank you Sam" Kiara said smiling up at her. As Sam stood up Kiara laid her head on her pillow. "Sam?" She called before Sam walked through the door. Sam turned around and smiled at her. "Do you think I'll meet Charlie when I go to heaven?"

"Yeah, but that wont be for a very, very long time" Sam said turning out the light so that the little Mickey Mouse nightlight came on. "Good night"

"Good night" Kiara said thinking all this new information over in her head. Sam opened the door and walked out and into Jack. Jack had a slight frown on his face a Sam could see a small tear had run down his face.

"Hey" She said pulling him into a hug. Jack pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at her.

"I'm going to take her to see Charlie" he said taking a deep breath. Sam nodded her head and took his hand.

"Ok" She said nodding her head. "I'm sure she'd like that" Sam said leading them to their room. "She could take some of the lilies she planted with me" Sam said smiling at Jack who nodded his head.

"We'll go on Saturday" He said nodding his head.

**-Now-**

So that was how they ended up on their way to the cemetery Jack hadn't stepped foot in since the funeral. Jack was just as nervous if not more so then Kiara. Kiara looked from the window to the flowers and back out the window. Jack knew what she was thinking and wondered if she'd get the nerve to ask, he also wondered if he'd have the nerve to answer.

"Daddy?" Kiara finally said after about ten minutes of watching the scenery fly by. Jack looked over at her for a second; she had small tears in her eyes. It amazed him just how much she loved the brother she had never known.

"Yes Kiara?" He asked feeling her shift in the set next to her. It took about a minute before she said anything again.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked looking down at the flowers. "About Charlie?"

"Yes, of course you can" Jack said nodding his head as they pulled into the cemetery. Jack parked the car, because if this was the question he thought it would be he didn't think he should be driving. Kiara undid her seatbelt and turned to face him.

"How..." She trailed off a little and Jack knew he had been right about the question. "How did Charlie die?" She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes. Jack took a deep breath and undid his seatbelt as well. Kiara had only started wondering about this a few months ago when a friend of hers at school told her she had lost a brother to something called cancer and it started Kiara wondering how Charlie had died. Jack opened the car door and stepped out and Kiara watched as he walked around to her side and opened the door.

"Let's go for a walk" He said helping her down with the flowers. Kiara nodded her head and remembered yesterday when Jack had told her they were going to go see Charlie.

"But daddy" She had said. "How can we see him?" She asked.

"We're going to go to his grave" he had then gone on to explain what a grave was and why he was in it. Kiara now looked up at Jack as he took her hand. He hadn't answered her question yet and she wondered if he would. They walked for a few minutes, when they got to a small hill he stopped them at the bottom and sat down and patted the ground next to him. Kiara sat down and Jack took a deep breath.

"Kiara you remember the lock box in my closet?" He asked looking down at her. She nodded her head.

"It has your gun in it" She said wondering what this had to do with anything. Jack nodded his head at her and she continued. "And it's very dangers and I'm not aloud to touch it" She said remembering the talk they had every few months. Jack had decided early on to teach Kiara about the gun, how dangerous it was and that she should never touch it. When she was older he was going to teach her how to use it, so she'd never get curious and do something stupid.

"That's right" Jack said nodding his head. "I never had talks with Charlie about my gun like I do with you." He said sighing at his stupidity. "And one day he decided to go look at it. He...He took it out and...He..." Jack took a deep breath and Kiara took his hand. "He accidentally shot himself" Jack said closing his eyes to hold back tears. Kiara nodded her head even though Jack's eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry" Kiara said climbing up into his lap.

"Me too" he said with a small hitch in his voice. "He would have loved you" Jack said smiling a little at her. "I wish you could have met him"

"Me too" Kiara said leaning her head on his shoulder. "But I bet he does know me" Kiara said looking up at him. "He watches us from heaven, right?"

"That's right" Jack said nodding his head. "He does" Jack lifted her up and walked up the hill with her he stopped a few feet from the beautiful grave stone at the top. There was a small Angel looking up to heaven with a peaceful look on its face. The grave stone read-

Charlie Dale O'Neill

1986-1996

Our beloved son, taken too soon

Forever with the lord

Kiara looked up at Jack then back to the grave. He put her down on the ground and nodded at her. She walked over to the grave and put the flowers by the stone like Sam told her to. She looked back and Jack but he had his eyes closed. She looked back at the stone then up to the sky.

"Hi Charlie" She said barely above a whisper. "I'm you little sister Kiara" She said wondering what to say. Sam had told her before they let when Jack was getting showered that you didn't have to say anything but some people like to talk to the ones they've lost. "I know I've never met you but I miss you lots. I wonder what you would have been like, daddy says that I'm a little like you. I wish I had gotten to know you, we could have had so much fun together" She looked down at her hands, she couldn't see Jack but she had a feeling he was crying. "I look a lot like you. We have the same eyes. I love you." She said looking up when Jack walked up next to her.

"Hey sport" Jack said looking at the gravestone. "I know I don't come see you enough, I'm sorry" He said looking down at Kiara when she took his hand. It was odd to find so much courage in her eyes. "I hope you're doing ok up there, not getting into to much trouble. I miss you" He said a little more quite. He reached down and picked up Kiara. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled down at the gravestone.

"We'll come see you again Charlie" Kiara said looking to Jack. "Right?"

"When ever you want to" Jack said smiling a little back at her. He looked back down at the grave "Good bye Son" He said walking away with Kiara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sam!" Janet called from her spot on the bed. Sam had gone down stairs to get her something to eat. "Sam! Daniel!" She called as the pain eased. A few seconds later they both came running in.

"What's wrong?" They both asked at the same time. Janet smiled a little before her face turned into a grimace.

"Oohh! Oohh!" She said as a contraction hit. "The baby...I think...the baby's coming!" She said putting her hands on her stomach and crunching into a ball.

"Ok" Sam said calmly. "Daniel you have a bag?"

"Yeah" he said nodding his head as Janet relaxed.

"Get the bag and get the car started I'll bring Janet down" Sam said walking over to Janet to help her out of bed.

"Right" Daniel said going over to the closet and looking in. "It's gone" he said looking a little panicked. "Janet it's gone, we don't have a bag"

"We took it to the living room" Janet said smiling as Sam helped her out of bed.

"Right" Daniel said heading out the door. Sam smiled at Janet as they walked towards the door.

"We have to call Cassie" Janet said as they walked down the stairs. She smiled when she saw the finished crib. "Well at lest that's done" She said looking at Sam.

"Yeah" Sam said nodding her head. They got into the car and Daniel smiled back at them.

"How we doing?" He asked smiling at them.

"I'm..." Janet trailed off as another contraction hit. "Oohh!" She said breathing hard. "Go!" She said looking up at Daniel. Daniel turned around and backed the car out of the driveway. Janet looked around the car as the contraction passed.

"Daniel, where's the bag?" She asked looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Damnit!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack and Kiara walked into the waiting room about two hours later to find Sam pacing back and forth. She looked up at them and smiled. She ran over and hugged Jack. Kiara hugged her leg.

"Did we miss it?" Kiara asked looking up at her. "Is she born yet?"

"No not yet" Sam said smiling at her. She looked back at Jack and smiled. "I'm glad you got my message"

"Yeah we are too" Jack said nodding his head. Sam smiled at him and then remembered where they had been. She looked back at Kiara who was now sitting on the chair talking to a woman with a pink teddy bear. "How did it go?" She asked looking back at Jack.

"Good" he said smiling at her. "She talked to him, then I did" He said putting his hands in his pocket and looking over at Kiara. "She'd have loved him"

"Yeah, she would" Sam said she opened her mouth to say something as Daniel came running into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a girl!" He said looking around at them. "Can you believe that? I'm a father!" He said looking over at Jack.

"Way to go Danny boy!" He said walking over and hugging Daniel. They pulled apart and Daniel took a deep breath.

"Ok I have to get back" He said looking to the doors he had just come through. "The doctor says she can have visitors in about half an hour"

"Ok" Jack said nodding his head and smiling.

"I'm a father" Daniel said in wonder.

"I know" Jack said smiling back at him. Daniel nodded his head then turned and walked back through the door. Sam smiled at Jack and Kiara ran over jumping up and down.

"A girl!" She said smiling at them. "A girl!" She said again still jumping.

"Kiara honey we knew it was a girl" Sam said smiling at her.

"I know" Kiara said as she stopped jumping. Then she went quite and looking at Jack. She took his hand and started to drag him towards the hallway. "We have to go get flowers and a teddy bear and balloons!" She said pulling on him.

"We'll be right back" Jack said smiling at Sam.

"I'll wait here" Sam said smiling at them. Sam sat down and the woman with the pink teddy bear smiled at her.

"Your first niece?" She asked smiling at her.

"Uh? Oh no Janets not really my..." She trailed off and smiled at the women. "Yeah" She said nodding her head. "My first niece"

"You daughter sure is excited"

"Yeah she is" Sam said nodding her head. "She's not my daughter though" She said smiling at the women. "I mean at lest not by blood, he mother died about three years ago"

"Well blood isn't all that important anyway" The women said smiling at her. "I'm Becca" She holding out her hand. "My daughter is having her first daughter" She said smiling.

"I'm Sam" She said taking the women's hand. "Janets my best friend, this is their first child"

"How fun" She said looking down at her hand. "So do you have any children?"

"Not yet' Sam said smiling at her.

"Ah, well give it time" She said looking up as a young man walked into the room looking a little dazed. "It's a girl" He said walking over to Becca. "We're going to name her Charlotte" He said smiling at Becca. "Come see your granddaughter" Becca smiled at Sam and stood up.

"Congratulations" She said smiling at Sam.

"You too" Sam said smiling as she walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam walked into the room housing her best friend and smiled when she saw the scene before her. Daniel was up on the bed with Janet and they had Cathy in-between them. Janet looked up and smiled at her as Sam walked over. Daniel stood and smiled at her looking happier then shed ever seen him, except maybe on his wedding day.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asked looking down at her.

"She is" Sam said nodding her head. "May I?" She asked Janet nodded her head and handed Cathy over to Sam's waiting arms. Sam looked down at the little girl and smiled. "She's got your eyes Daniel"

"Yeah and my nose" He said shaking his head. "Poor thing"

"There is nothing wrong with your nose" Janet said smiling at him. Just then the doors opened again and Jack came walking in with a horde of balloons and flowers, behind him Kiara walked in with the biggest teddy bear they could find, it came up to about Kiaras hips. Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sam standing there causing Kiara to run into the back of his legs. Sam smiled at him and Kiara rolled her eyes and walked around him.

"Can I see her?" She asked handing the bear to Daniel and running over not even hearing his 'thank you.'

"Here she is" Sam said kneeling down to show Kiara.

"Wow" Kiara said looking up to Janet. "She's so small" She said running her hand thought Cathy's already full head of hair.

"Yeah, sure didn't feel like it" Janet said making Sam laugh.

"What's her name?" Kiara asked looking at Daniel.

"Catharine Carter Jackson" Daniel said proudly with a huge smile on his face. Jack looked up at him with a huge smile on his face too and walked over to Sam. He looked down at the baby and she took his finger.

"Hey there CC" He said smiling. He looked up and Daniel who was shaking his head.

"No" he said shaking his head. "We are not calling her that"

"CC" Kiara said nodding her head. "It's cute"

"No" Daniel said still shaking his head. They all turned there heads when the door opened and Cassie came running in out of breath.

"Where is she?" She asked looking at all of them. "Where's my baby sister?" She asked spotting her with Sam. She walked over and kissed her mother and smiled and Daniel then she looked at Sam. "May I?"

"Of course" Sam said handing her over. "Hey there kiddo" Cassie said smiling at her. "So we decide on a name yet?" She asked looking over at Janet.

"CC" Jack said before Daniel could say anything.

"What does that stand for?" She asked looking back at Daniel.

"Nothing" Daniel said shaking his head "It doesn't stand for anything because we are not calling her that" Cassie gave him a weird look then looked to her mother.

"Catharine Carter Jackson" Janet said smiling at her.

"Oh" Cassie said nodding her head. Then she looked down at the baby and smiled. "I think CC suits her very nicely"

"No" Daniel groaned as Sam and Janet laughed.

A/N- So what do you think of the second In-Between? Is it any good? I hope you liked it, let me know what you think. Next up, Jacob comes for a visit after Jack and Sam's wedding.


	8. Inbetween 3

A/N-- I now realize that there's a small discrepancy in Kiaras age. So from now on she is 7 in the year 2005. I know that makes her a little older in the beginning but I'll go back and fix it...Thanks, Fawna

In-between -o- Grandpa Carter?

**April 30, 2005**

"Jacob, so good to see you" Hammond said as he walked into the gate room smiling at his long time friend. Jacob nodded his head and smiled at him.

"It is" he said walking over to him. They shook hands and Hammond led him from the gate room. "How is every one here?"

"Oh fine" he said nodding his head. Jacob didn't know that Sam and Jack had gotten married because he had been on a long time undercover mission for the Tok'ra. "Sam has some big news for you, but I'll let her tell you"

"Oh?" He asked smiling at Hammond. "Where is she?"

"She's not here, she's had the last few days off, spending some time with Jack" Hammond said smiling at him, of course that time was spent on their honeymoon, but he wasn't going to tell him that. Hammond walked with him to his room on base and waited out side while he put on civilian clothes.

"How's Kiara doing?" Jacob asked as he came out a few minutes later. Jacob had only met the little girl a few times over the years, but like everyone else he fell in love with her the first time they met.

"Oh she's fine" Hammond said nodding his head. "Janet and Daniel's first daughter was born last month, she's quite the cutie." He said smiling at him.

"Does Sam know I'm here?" He asked as they walked out to the base cars.

"No, she's going to surprise you; I thought turnabouts far play" Hammond said smirking at him.

"You know, some times I think you've been around Jack to long" Jacob said smiling at him. "So is she home?"

"I just talked to her, called her with a question about the stargate" Hammond said as Jacob got into the car. "So see you on Saturday?"

"Why what's Saturday?" He asked smiling.

"It's their monthly BBQ" Hammond said with an evil smile on his face. "You came just in time"

"I guess so" He said nodding his head. He waved out the window as he drove away. He wondered what it was that Sam had to tell him. There were only two things he could think of, she either got married or is pregnant, he'd be happy with either one. Though if she was married he wished he could have been there for it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mom" Kiara called as she walked down the stairs. Sam came out of the kitchen with flower on her face and a spoon in her hand. "What are you doing?" Kiara asked smiling at her.

"I'm _trying_ to show your father how to make a cake" Sam said shaking her head and sighing. "It's not going so well"

"Well did you try putting the flower in the bowl?" Kiara asked smirking at her mom.

"Oh you think you're funny?" Sam asked giving her one of those don't-make-me-come-up-there looks. "You want to clean the kitchen when we're done?" She asked smiling at her now.

'**Ding-dong' **

"Oh!" Kiara said smirking at Sam. "The door, I'll get it!" She said running down the rest of the steps and around the corner to answer the door. She swung it open and screeched when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Kiara what's wrong?" Sam asked as she came running in to see Kiara who was now being hugged by Jacob. "Dad?" Sam asked smiling at him with relief.

"Hey there kiddo" He said putting Kiara down. "You have a little something on your face" He said pointing to the flower that covered at lest 70 of it.

"Oh you're funny" She said nodding her head. "You can help Kiara clean the kitchen" She said smiling at him. "And just for that I'm going to give you a hug" She said running over to him and hugging him around the middle.

"Sam who's here?" Jack asked as he walked in, covered in flower as well.

"Geez, you guys have a flower fight?" Kiara asked smirking at her father.

"Jake" Jack said smiling at him. "Good to see you, we weren't expecting you were we?" He looked worried for a second. "I didn't forget to pick you up or something did I?"

"No I'm here spur of the moment" He said smiling at Jack. "You didn't forget anything"

"Oh, good" He said nodding his head. "Well it's good to see you" he said holding out his hand. It was then that Jacob saw the ring and his smile grew.

"So finally did it then huh?" He asked looking over at Sam's hand. "I'm sorry I missed it" Sam looked down at her hand and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Oh we tried to get you here" Sam said shaking her head. "But you were undercover, some big thing for the Tok'ra, we couldn't postpone, I'm sorry" She said shaking her head. Jacob put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'm just so happy for you" He said squeezing her shoulder a little. "Both of you" He said looking over at Jack. "So what are we cooking?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Whatcha doin?" Jacob asked a few hours later as he walked into Kiara's room. Her room had changed since the last time he had been here. There was no longer any pink on the walls or flowers on the bed spread. She now had her room painted white with two strips going around the middle, one red and one blue. There were also a number of posters on the walls of hockey players; one in particular player was featured the most.

"My homework" She said turning to smile at him. She was working at a computer with some math on it. "It's e-mail math. Our teacher send some of us extra math and we do it and send it back, its extra credit."

"Right" Jacob said nodding his head. "How's that going?"

"I'm done" She said swinging around in her chair. "How's the cake coming?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well he didn't burn it" Jake said smiling at her. She nodded her head and then her face got a little serious. "How is...Selmak?" She asked looking up at him. When she had first met Jacob and Selmak she had been scared out of her mind when Selmak talked. Now they had conversations together, she made Selmak laugh.

"Good, happy to be here, wanted to see you again" Jacob said smiling at her. Her head came up with a smile on her face.

"Really?" She asked turning back to her computer. "I wrote a story in creative writing last week, it got an A, my teacher thinks I should be a writer" She said reaching into a drawer and pulling out a pile of paper. She handed it to Jacob and he smiled when he read the title.

"Against Ra" Jacob said reading the title out loud. "What's it about?"

"It's about bad aliens that pose as earth gods and the good aliens that appose them" She said smiling big at him. "I had dad read it before I turned it in, I didn't use any of the real names or anything...except Ra and Egeria, who is of course the good guy, or in this case good girl." Kiara said smiling at him. "She beats Ra in the end"

"As it should have been" Jacob said nodding his head. "My I read it?"

"Of course" Kiara said nodding her head. "Tell me what you think when you're done? You and Selmak?"

"Of course" He said nodding his head. He stood up kissed her on the head and walked out. Kiara turned around and opened a new file.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Have you read this?" Jacob asked Sam the next afternoon after he finished Kiaras story. He put the story down on the table and looked up at her. Kiara was in school and Jack was at the SGC.

"I have, good story huh?" Sam asked smiling at her father. "She showed it to Jack and Hammond before she turned it in. They were both very imprested."

"It's a good story" He said nodding his head. Sam nodded her head and looked down at the book she was reading.

"You know I had a talk with Kiara a few weeks ago" Sam said putting her book down and looking up at her father.

"Ok" He said nodding his head. "About what?" He asked knowing he was suppose to.

"Well we were talking about mom" Sam said looking up at him. He nodded his head and she continued. "Well she wanted to know what she was like, so I told her everything I could remember but, it's not a lot. You know both Jack's parents are dead, that means your Kiaras only grandparent"

"I noticed that Kiara calls you mom now" He said nodding his head. "I'll have a talk with her when she gets home"

"Ok" Sam said nodding her head. "We should go see Daniel; you know he just had a baby right?"

"I had heard" He said nodding his head. "I'd like to see her, how old is she now?"

"She's a little more then a month now" Sam said smiling. "She such a beautiful baby" Sam said smiling wistfully. Jacob could tell what was going through her mind and wondered when her and Jack were going to get around to having kids. "I'll call Janet tonight; see if they want to have dinner tomorrow."

"Ok" he said nodding his head. "I'll let you get back to your book, I want to take a walk" He said smiling at her.

"Have fun dad" Sam said smiling back. He nodded as he stood up and walked to the door. He didn't know this area all that well but he did know there was a burger place not far from here and Selmak loved French fries.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_What are you going to tell her?" _Selmak asked startling Jacob. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know" He thought "I want to tell her all about Rebecca, it's just...hard"

"_I know" _Selmak thought _"I can help if you want, I could tell her about Rebecca, it is all here in your head"_

"That's nice of you" He thought smiling. "But I need to do it"

"_Ok"_ She thought _"I like her story"_

"I do too" He thought smiling as he remembered the story. "Jack's got quite a story writer on his hands"

"_Indeed he does, you should ask her if it would be ok if we copied it, I'd like to take it home with us"_

"I will" He thought nodding his head. "I'm sure she's love that" They were both silent the rest of the way to the restaurant and when they got there all Selmak wanted to talk about was the food. Jacob was sure she was trying to let him think it over on his own, which was a little hard to do sometimes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sam?" Jack called when he got home from the SGC. "Where are you?" He asked coming around the corner. He found her asleep on the couch with a book in her lap. He put the flowers he brought home on the table and walked over to her.

"Sammie?" He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hey there Jack" She said before she opened her eyes. "Do I smell lilies?"

"Maybe" He said smirking at her as she opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"They're beautiful" She said pulling him down and kissing him again.

"Ew!" Kiara said shaking her head. "None of that" She said walking into the room. Jack smiled at her and she ran over to him. "I have something really cool to tell you, where's Jacob?"

"He went for a walk he should be home...now" She said as he walked around the corner. "Hey Dad" Jacob smiled at her and looked down at Kiara.

"So what's your news kiddo?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"My story" She said grinning wildly, which made her look even more like Jack. "My teacher is going to have it published in a book the school is putting together for some fundraiser!"

"Wow" Sam said smiling at her. "That's wonderful!"

"Oh cool!" Jack said reaching out and pulling her into a huge. "I'm so proud of you!" He said smiling at her. She turned to Jacob and smiled at him.

"What did you think? Did you like it?" She asked smiling at him and waiting.

"It was wonderful" he said nodding his head. "And Selmak and I are very proud of you"

"Thanks" She said smiling and turning back to Jack. "There's going to be a ceremony and I get a plaque, you'll come right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he said smiling at her.

"Me too" Sam said nodding her head. "I can't wait"

"I think this calls for cake" Jack said smiling at Kiara.

"Dad you think the sun coming up calls for cake" Kiara said smirking at him. "We could have the one you made"

"Um...how about I run to the DQ and get an ice-cream cake?" Jack said smirking at her.

"Yours' not eatable, huh?" Kiara said smirking at him. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at Sam. "Ok, DQ is cool. What's for dinner?"

"What do you want?" Sam asked smiling at her as she stood up she ruffled Kiaras hair. Jacob smiled to himself, he use to do that to Sam when she was young.

"Lasana!" Kiara said jumping up and following Sam. "Can I help?"

"Course you can" Sam said smiling as they walked into the kitchen.

"That's some kid you got there" Jacob said turning to smile at Jack.

"Yeah, you too" he said smiling back at her. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"About a week, unless the Tok'ra call" Jacob said smiling. His head fell and Selmak took over. **"Though I told them unless there was a major disaster not to call"** Jacob nodded his head and smiled. "So we should be ok"

"Good" Jack said nodding his head. "So what do you say about Friday?"

"I say 'what about Friday'?" Jacob asked looking at Jack suspiciously, he know that look. That was an I-have-a-plan-up-my-sleeve look.

"For the renewing of our vows" Jack said in a low voice. "The way I see it, every father should have the chance to walk his daughter down the aisle." Jack said looking into the kitchen where Sam and Kiara could be heard laughing. Jacob just sat the on the edge of the couch staring at Jack. How did Jack know how much that had meant to him?

"I...Thank you Jack" he said smiling at him. "That would mean a lot to me"

"Good" Jack said smiling now. "I'll call Janet and start planning"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lots of cake and many hours later the four of them were watching a movie. Kiara was in-between Jack and Jacob fast asleep. Jacob looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll take her to bed" He said standing and picking her up and carrying her off. The last thing he heard was "Sam I have some plans for Friday..." He walked up the stars with Kiara in his arms. When he got to her room he put her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Jacob?" She said when he stood up.

"Yes honey?" He asked smiling down at the half asleep Kiara.

"Are you my grandpa?" She asked blinking her eyes a little. He smiled down at her and nodded his head as he sat down on the end of her bed.

"I am if you want me to be" He said pulling her into a hug.

"I'd like that very much" She said nodding her head. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "So does that make, I mean is...

"Yes honey" he said nodding his head. "Rebecca would have been your grandma, and I'm sure she'd be happy if you thought of her as one"

"Ok" She said nodding her head. "Sam told me about her a little, but she doesn't remember her like she use to, I wish I had known her"

"I do too" He said nodding his head. "She was a wonderful woman" He said nodding his head. "Sam is a lot like her mother in so many ways Rebecca was so smart just like Sam..." he told Kiara all about Rebecca till she had fallen asleep then he just sat there thinking about his lost wife.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jack" Sam whispered pulling Jack over and smiling. Jacob was sleeping on Kiaras bed with one of his legs hanging off, he had his arm around her and she was asleep on his chest.

"Should we wake him?" Jack asked smiling down at Sam.

"No, let them sleep" She whispered. She smiled up at Jack and took his hand. "I can't wait till Friday" She said pulling him into their room.

"Yeah your dad sure is looking forward to it" Jack said as they got ready for bed.

"This is a very nice thing your doing for him" She said smiling at him. "Hey I just thought of something" She said as she climbed into bed after him. "Does this mean I get another honeymoon?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Friday Afternoon **

"You look so pretty" Kiara said smiling up at Sam as she put on her shoes. Sam was wearing a beautiful full length white dress with spaghetti straps and light gold flowers going down the side. It was more a prom dress then a wedding dress but Sam didn't want to wear the full length gown to this backyard ceremony.

"Thank you Kiara" Sam said smiling down at her. "You look very pretty too" She said smiling at the beautiful bun Cassie had put in Kiaras hair with little white flowers. Kiara was wearing the dress she wore at the first wedding; it was a flowy white and pale blue dress with little white flowers on it.

"Sam" Cassie said coming into the room, she too was wearing her dress, just like Janet. "It's time" Sam nodded her head and Janet, Kiara and Cassie all got their flowers and headed out the door.

"Are you ready?" Jacob said walking in behind the girls and stopping. Sam was surprised to see tears in his eyes as he walked over to her. "You look so much like your mother"

"Thanks dad" Sam said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you" He said taking her hands in his. "This world owes you and your team so much" He said kissing her on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too dad" Sam said smiling through the tears running down her face.

"Here now that's no way to walk down the aisle" He said pulling out a hanky and wiping her eyes and cheeks. "So are you ready?"

"I am" Sam said nodding her head and taking her fathers arm. He walked her down the aisle to the man standing tall at the end. He watched as they read their vows again and cried silently after the 'I dos.' He cheered along with the rest of their friends when they kissed and laughed as they ran down the aisle. He followed behind every one with a big smile one his face. In the last week he had gained another granddaughter and walked his daughter down the aisle, so all in all not a bad week.

A/N- Hope you all liked this one, more coming as the ides come to me. If there's any story line you'd like to see written out, first Christmas, ballet, or something like that let me know and I'll see if I can make a story out of it...

This is the dress Sam was wearing to the renewing of her vows...well they wont let me put a link so if you want to see the dress sam wore let me know...I'll send it to you.


End file.
